Luke's Summer Adventures
by TheAuthorFormerlyKnownAsKuyoyo
Summary: Luke Smith's life has always been exciting and dangerous. But after the last few months all he wants is a break, from aliens and his mum. But its not that simple. Set after Series 3. Luke/Maria. Clyde/Rani implied.
1. Maria's arrival

**Okay, new story. From now on, I will be posting 'The Steven Smith Adventures' during the week, and a seperate story every Saturday. This is the first in the Luke/Maria series, set just after series 3. Since series 4 will most likely make this AU, I'll most likely modifity the later stories. Just say that most of this series will avoid alien threats, though most likely some may make an appearance in sort way, shape or form.**

**Before anyone asks about Harry, in the novel version of the Wedding, it implys that Harry had died. And before anyone asks, Susan is extactly the same as in the SSA, same mum, same jobs, just without a half-brother.**

**Go on, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1 Maria's arrival

13 Bannerman Road is a tall, imposing house that stood at the corner of the street, towering over the other houses. It was the home of Sarah Jane Smith and her adopted son Luke. Among the residents of Bannerman Road, the Smiths were regarded as nice but a bit strange. Until the arrival of Luke, Sarah Jane was regarded as a bit of a loony, driving round at all hours of the day and known to be seen talking to herself in her back garden. Even after Luke, she was known to be getting involved in strange going-on, though now she was more down to earth with have Luke and his friends. But what nobody knew was that the Smiths spent their spare time hunting aliens, protecting the world. But the last few months had been tough on the gang.

And now, Luke was lying on his bed, trying to keep out of his mum's way. She had been fussing over him ever since the end of his exams. He had been trying to keep out of her way since then, but it had been hard. For a few days, he spent the day out with his best mates Clyde Langer and Rani Chandra. But now he was on his own. Clyde had gone on a three-week holiday with his mum Carla to the South of France and Rani had gone with her mum to India to see her distant relatives. Which meant Luke had no way of getting out of her way apart from staying in his room. And all he had to do was think.

And all he thought about was his life, his very short life. He was nearly sixteen, although he had only been 'born' two years ago. In that short time, he had faced a number of problems. He had been born in the body of a teenager with the social skills of a baby and the mind of a genius. He had struggled with his life, but had come on leaps and bounds; thank to the help of his friends Clyde, Rani and Maria. Maria Jackson had been his first friend, the one who had rescued him from his creator Mrs Wormwood the first time and had been there for him. Until her dad was offered a job in America. When she told him, he was both mad and upset with her, for think of leaving him. He sighed, remembering how he had been in the weeks after she had left. It was only after meeting Rani that he sort of got over her leaving. Clyde had actually after him the day they meet Rani if he fancied Maria. Although he denied in at the time, he knew now he did. His time on Earth had been traumatic, for him and his friends. Within his first six months, he had stopped the Slitheen from freezing the Earth by taking the power of the Sun. Luke had unwittingly help the Slitheen by giving them the equation to their machine. He then helped face the Gorgons, having been given an ancient talisman, which was really the key to a portal in space and time, although it had been Maria who had defeated them using Mrs. Nelson-Stanley's mirror. They then faced Kudlak, who was taken children to fight in his people's war by using a laser tag war game called Combat 3000. He and Clyde had gone and had been captured by Kudlak. It was Luke's technological knowledge that had saved them, having found a message in the spaceship's computer memory that revealed that the war had ended ten years early. After that, Luke and his mum had been taken out of existences or so Luke had been told as he didn't remember anything. From what his mum and Maria had said, his mum had been swapped with her friend for her School days, Andrea Yates, who had fallen from a pier in 1964. As a result, the Bane had never come to Earth; meaning that he hadn't been created. He had been told later that this had been the first time his mum had fought the Trickster. After that adventure, from which Maria's dad had found out about the aliens. Then the Slitheen had returned, led by the young kid that had been at the School the first time. They had pretended to be his 'real' parents, to help a Xylok, later revealed to be their supercomputer Mr. Smith, to get him to pull the Moon into collision with the planet. It had been Alan's contacts, the Slitheen's teleportation device and the help of their robot dog, K-9, to defeat Mr. Smith. With Alan's help, they reprogrammed Mr. Smith.

Then, there was the burning sky with the problem with ATMOS. Afterwards; they faced down a Sontaran who had been behind ATMOS and his mum's oldest enemy. It had been then that Maria had told him she was leaving, while he was using the chemicals in Kaagh's ship. A few weeks after defeating him, the Earth had been taken across space by the Daleks. It was then he had finally got to meet his mum's mentor, the Doctor. His mum had gone to the Dalek ship to help, leaving Luke in Mr. Smith's care. He had helped them get the Earth back, alongside K-9. Then a few weeks later, Maria left.

A few weeks later, Rani arrived and they stop a fear entity from the Jeggorabax Cluster, who had been taking children for hundreds of years, having been the Pied Piper. Luke had been taken by him to be used to provoke his mum. It had been Clyde's joking personalities that had defeated it. After that, they faced Martin Trueman, an astrologer who had been taken over by the Ancient Lights. Due to him not being born in the normal way and not having a star sign, he had been the one that had to defeat them. Afterwards, he had met Clyde's dad, Paul, who had ran off with his sister-in-law to Germany, but returned after he got her pregnant. Clyde had shown him the attic, breaking the gang's pact that nobody is to know about what they did. Paul had taken a pedant that Rani had put there the night before for his mum to look at when she got back from Tarminster. He and Rani had decided to get help from Maria and her dad. They had then found his mum and she came and helped Clyde, who Paul had made forget about him, Rani and his mum, save his dad. After that, his mum told him about her parents – his grandparents though he still didn't feel comfortable calling them that – and when back in time with her to meet them. It had all been a plot by the Trickster to defeat her by using the temptation to save her parents. They had defeated him, when her parents had worked out who she was – they had used the names Victoria and David Beckham in the past – and had driven off. The next day, he came face to face with his creator once again, this time with Kaagh at her side. She planned to awaken an ancient computer-of-sorts called Horath to take over the entire universe, and she planned for him to be her prince, considering herself his mother. In a shock, it had been Kaagh who had defeated her after she turned on him. He pushed her into the portal to Horath's dimension.

Then they had faced Androvax, a veil life-form who took over his mum's body. It was had been his quick thinking that had save the day twice. First he had stop Mr. Smith from self-destruction, then stopped the nannobots that Androvax had used to build a ship to escape the Judoon, intergalactic policemen, to prevent them from destroying the earth. Then, they had gone after Rani, who they had upset early in the day, had gone to the place she used to live, a seaside resort called Danemouth, to investigate rumors of a red demon in the old theme park. Luke had stayed with Rani's old friend, Sam, at his care home. He had had his life shown to him, his past and a major event in his future – his graduation from university. His mum had saved the alien, Eve – the last of her kind – and she, Sam and the caretaker of the park had gone off into space.

Then came the biggest shock of his life. His mum had got herself a boyfriend, called Peter. And that they planned to get married. However, it had been another plot by the Trickster. And this time, he, Clyde and Rani had some help from the Doctor. After his mum had worked out how to defeat the Trickster, who had trap them in a time trap: him, the Doctor, Clyde, Rani and K-9 – who had returned to the gang after the Eve adventure, when they had used to black hole to power her ship – in one second, while his mum and Peter were trapped in another, he got to look round the Doctor's TARDIS. After that, for him anyway – his mum, Rani and Clyde had faced someone called Erasmus Darkening during their ghost hunting night at Ashen Hill Manor, during which he had stayed at home as support – he enter a painting of Clyde's into a competition to see the Mona Lisa at the International Gallery, in which in won first prize. They faced down the Mona Lisa, who came to life due to the pigments used to paint it and another painting in the Gallery, Giuseppe di Cattivo's The Abomination, which also came to life. Using Mona's own powers of bring drawings to life; he brought a drawing of K-9 that Clyde did to life. Before this, he had had his first fight with his mum over the state of his bedroom, but he had felt guilty for falling out with her after Mona had put her in a painting. After they defeating Mona, they hugged and made up.

The next adventure was a painful one for him. After meeting the Blathereen, who helped them stop the Slitheen's plans to crush the Earth into a diamond. They had given them a gift, a plant called Rakweed, which the next day was revealed to be highly infectious. He had been the first one to be infected. He had survived longer that the others, who fell into the deep coma Mr. Smith had explained to Sarah Jane. Luckily, Clyde and Rani, with the help of K-9 who Clyde had smuggled to school to help with a biology test, they had worked out how to defeat the Rakweed, and used bells, phones and car alarms across the city. The sound not only destroyed the plant but also the seeds that had infected people. After he had recovered enough, his mum used the frequency to destroy the Blathereen, who were revealed to be Slitheen-Blathereen, using the undigestive Rakweed in their stomach, covering the attic and them in their guts.

Now, his mum was concerned. The Rakweed had been the first time he had been ill, and she wasn't sure if he had fully recovered. Almost imminently after that, he had started his exams. Now they were over, his mum didn't want to let him out of her sight. And he had had enough of her. He was just glad that he had Maria's visit to look forward to. She was coming back for her mum's wedding to her boyfriend, Ivan. And apparently had a surprise for him and them. Her and her dad would be staying with them.

Just then was a knock on his bedroom door. "Coming in," he sighed as his mum opened the door.

"Luke. Are you ok? You've been in here all day. I'm worried about you." She said.

"I'm fine," he replied. "Anything else?" he asked her.

"You are turning into a proper teenager. Maria's just rang, to tell me they're on their way."

Luke sat up. "But they're not suppose to be coming for another two weeks. Is this the surprise she was talking about?" He asked.

"Yes. Well. One of them. We better get set up." His mum said, looking round his room. "You have to clean up a bit. I'm putting Maria in here with you, on the spare mattress. Give me a hand."

"Sure Mum." And for the first time in weeks, he smiled at her.

* * *

It was to be back, Maria Jackson thought, as she stepped off the plane at Heathrow Airport. It had barely been a year since she had left to move to Washington DC. Now, she was back, even if it was only for a few weeks, one reason for her mum's wedding to Ivan. The other was to see her best friend even, Luke Smith. She didn't want to admit it, but in the time since she meet him, she had fallen in love with him, and the time apart had made that feeling grow stronger.

Smiling, she turned to see her dad, Alan, holding hands with his girlfriend. A few months ago, he and Maria had started helped a number of aliens hide from the US government. After a short time, their efforts had been discovered by UNIT. They had sent an officer to see them. The meeting had resulted in the officer, a Captain Susan Sullivan, becoming an official link between them and UNIT. Soon, she and Maria's dad had fallen in love, and had given Maria a big surprise, and would give the Smiths and her mum a surprise as well. Her dad had proposed two days early, and Sue, as she told Maria to call her, had given them some good news of her own, after accepting his proposal she announced she was pregnant. And now, she was smiling at her future stepmom in joy. Unlike her further stepfather Ivan, she actually liked Sue. And she knew about aliens – apparently her father had worked for UNIT in the seventies – and was very similar to Sarah Jane.

"Come on slowcoach," her dad shouted. "Get a move on. We've still got to ring Sarah Jane and tell her we're here. Plus there's the train to get as well."

"Alan, stopping shouting," Sue told him. "She's just happy to be back home. I'm the same. It's been ten years since I was last here. I can't wait to get in touch with everyone and tell them the good news."

"Yeah, I can't wait to tell Luke and Sarah Jane. There'll be so please for you, dad." Maria said.

"And you too," he replied. "Sarah Jane will be happy for you. A baby brother or sister on the way and a step mum as well."

"Yeah. Come on, then."

"The cheek on you."

* * *

A while later, Sarah Jane opened the door to a surprise. "Sarah Jane." Maria cried, as she gave her a hug. As Sarah looked up, she saw Alan and a blast from the past.

"Sue?" Sarah asked.

"Aunt Sarah?" Sue said

"Aunt Sarah!" Maria and Alan said shockingly.

Sarah was shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Sarah Jane, how do you know Sue?" Maria asked.

"Sue's my god daughter. Me and her dad travelled together with the Doctor for a while. When I was left back on Earth. It was Harry that came and rescued me. When he and his wife, Sue's mum, had her, they asked me to be her god mother. Now, Sue, can I have an answer? What are you doing here?"

Sue raised her hand. "Me and Alan here. We're getting married."

With that, Sarah let go of Maria and hugged her god daughter. "Oh, Sue. I'm delighted. I am. For all of you." She said, directing the last comment at Maria and Alan.

"And," Sue said. "I'm pregnant."

Sarah stepped back. "Oh. Sue, Harry would be delighted. His first grandchild. Does the other know yet?"

"Can we get inside please," Alan said, breaking up the moment. "These bags are heavy. Where's Luke anyway?"

Sarah sighed. "In his room. He's been in there every day since Clyde and Rani went away." She knew that she was pushing him away. She had spent the last few weeks keeping a close eye on him. She wasn't sure if he had fully recovered from the Rakweed scare, or from the wedding. She knew she had got over Peter. "Anyway, is this the surprise you were telling Luke about?" She asked, pointing at Sue as she shut the door.

"Yes and no. There is another one." Maria said.

"And what's that?"

"We're here for the rest of the summer."

"Oh, Maria," Sarah said, pulling the girl she saw as a daughter into a hug. "Luke will be pleased. Clyde will be as well and I better Rani can't wait to meet you properly. I know she will be pleased to talking to another female with experience like ours." She smiled. Rani had only meet Maria once, via webcam during the Berserker crisis, and since had been put out when they told her about Maria's secret work in America that had led to the investigation in Danemouth and Sarah, Luke and Rani seeing their future. Sarah had already come true – the Doctor and the Tardis in the attic – Luke and Rani's were still to come. Sighing, she moved on. "Right, sleeping arrangements. Alan and Sue, you're in the guest room. Maria you're in with Luke on the spare mattress. That ok?"

"Are you sure Sarah Jane?" Alan asked her. "Letting your teenage son and my teenage daughter share a room?"

"It's either that or one of us sleeps in the attic. I don't think anyone wants to be up there, especially with Mr. Smith up there. At least Luke and Maria with have something in there with them anyway."

"What's that?" Maria asked both glad she was sharing with Luke and shocked that her dad thought she would jump into bed with Luke. Not yet anyway, she thought. She hadn't told him she loved him yet.

"K-9," Sarah replied, seeing the look on Maria's face told her that Luke had failed to mention it to her. "He's been out the safe for months now. We used the black hole to power a spaceship for an alien called Eve, meaning K-9 could come home. Luke never told you?"

"No."

"Oh," Sarah replied, now even more worried about Luke. "Why don't you go up and see him? I'm sure he'll be happy to see you."

"Ok." And with that Maria grabbed her bags from her dad and sprinted up the stairs.

"One quick question Aunt Sarah," Sue said. "But who's Luke?"

"Luke is my son. An artificially-grown human being by the aliens behind Bubble Shock, The Bane. Me and Maria rescued him and I took him in. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I couldn't risk UNIT finding out about him." Sarah replied.

"But UNIT still don't know, do they?"

"No. And I know you won't tell them."

"I won't. Besides, once the baby's born, I'm going to stand down. It's bad enough that they lost one member of the Project Indigo team last year, but losing me won't be as bad as losing her."

"Martha Smith-Jones." Sarah said, surprising Sue. "Travelled with the Doctor. Meet her during the Dalek invasion. Was at her wedding to another friend of the Doctor's, Mickey. Meet him at Deffry Vale. Don't worry. Just wait 'til Alastair finds out. He'll probably well say the same thing. The baby comes first. How many weeks?"

"Just a month," Sue said. "Me and Alan have only know each other a few months."

"Right. Does Chrissie know you're here?" Sarah asked Alan.

"No. Not yet. Could I us the phone?" And with that, Alan headed for the hallway. Sarah and Sue sat down and chatted, catching up on everything that had happen to them since they last saw each other.

* * *

A knock on his bedroom door gave Luke a start. His mum had gone downstairs to answer the door. He had heard her going into the front room with whoever it was at the door and had heard someone bounded up the stairs. "Coming in." He said and gasped as Maria came through the door.

"Surprise," Maria said. "Hey Luke." She was thrown back as Luke rushed in and hugged her.

"I've missed you." He said, knowing Maria wouldn't expect less.

"I've missed you too," she started. "I've got so much to tell you, so many secrets. But first, why didn't you tell me about K-9?"

"Sorry, I forget."

"Where is he anyway? Your mum said he'd be in here."

"He's in the attic, having his daily..." Luke started.

Maria interrupted. "Update?"

"No. Daily row with Mr. Smith. They don't like each other. So, what are you doing here now anyway? I thought you weren't coming until your mum's wedding?" Luke sighed. Not too long ago, he was saying that about his mum.

Maria picked up on his sigh. "So, where's Sarah's Man? Where your new dad?"

"Dead."

"Dead?"

"Yes. He died weeks before Mum meet him. But the Trickster..."

"Him again."

"Yeah, again. Second time I've faced him."

"Second?"

"He used mum's..." he thought for a moment. Sarah Jane was his mum. He started again. "My Grandparents against us. Mum changed time. They died when she was three months old. Me and her went back in time to the date they died. Mum stopped them leaving by sonicing the car. The village they lived in was on a fault in time, allowing the Trickster to manifests and take over the world. Luckily, Clyde and Rani," he saw Maria cringle at that name, "where protected by that box you had the first time. The Graske that took you out of time, he help Rani come back and help us sort everything out. Once we saved the day, Clyde gave the Graske the box to protect him from the Trickster. Then he used Peter against us. He tried to get Mum to say I do and forget about her old life. Luckily, we had help that time."

"Who?" Maria asked.

"The Doctor. He came to stop the wedding. He been trying to stop it for weeks. Bet you wished you'd came now."

"Yeah. Did you guys get to, you know?" Maria didn't need to say anything else.

"Yeah. It really is big on the inside." Luke said sighing.

Maria could work out something was up between Luke and his mum. "What's going on between you and your mum?"

"Nothing." Luke replied. Maria was shocked. This wasn't the same Luke she had left when she went to America.

"Come on Luke, you can tell me."

"It's nothing." His voice was rising.

"Luke, what is it?" Maria asked one last time. "Come on, tell me. I won't tell anyone what you tell me. Promise."

"Fine. Just before the exams, we fought the Slitheen. They nearly had us defeated. But then these orange creatures the same as the Slitheen appeared, captured them and sent them home for trial. They were called Blathereen and gave us a gift, a plant called Rakweed. It infected me and that scared mum. Even after we defeated them, mum seems to think that there may be some after-effects so she been trying to keep an eye on me since then. And since the exams finished, she's been watching me all the time. It's driving me crazy. It was alright before Clyde and Rani went away, I spent all my time out with them or at their places. But now, well it's just me isn't it. Nowhere to go. I don't feel safe on my own, out there." Luke said.

"Well, I'm here now, aren't I? And I'm here till the end of the summer. That's one surprise." She stopped because she couldn't breathe for Luke hugging her tight. "Could you stop squeezing me? Now, next surprise. My dad's getting married as well. Well, he only propose two days ago, but still. And even better, his fiancée's pregnant. I'm having a little brother or sister. Luke?" Luke had let go of her completely and had moved and sat back on his bed. "Luke? Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." He said. When, he thought, when can I tell her that I love her? When would be a good time? He had two weeks with her all to himself, with Clyde or Rani poking their noses in. Two weeks of the good times again. He never told anyone, but he hadn't felt as much at ease at school and in the gang since Maria left and Rani moved in. He felt pushed out by the way Rani had spoke to him that first day they met. She called him 'weird'. Even after they revealed the aliens secret and the secret of his birth, she stilled didn't get him the way Maria did. And Clyde was just, well, Clyde. He knew he would have to tell her his true feelings. Just when could he? And would he been able to go through with it?

* * *

**Chapter 1 complete. Don't worry, there won't be as much in the future chapters.**

**Chapter 2 posted next Saturday, and ever Saturday from then on.**

**Please review.**

**Kuyoyo**


	2. The Get–Away Plan

**Ok. I know I said I would be updating this series every Saturday, but following the posting of the latest chapter of 'Steven Smith Adventures' I thought I'd posted this now, rather than next Saturday. Plus this chapter ends on a cliffhanger, unlike the other one. Plus, it will probably be next Sunday before I update this again. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2 The Get–Away Plan

Back downstairs, Sarah Jane and Sue were sat on the Settee in the Living Room, chatting about old times and other things, including teenagers. "So how are you and Maria getting on?" Sarah asked.

"Fine, fine. She's cool with everything, particularly the baby. She doesn't see me as a replacement for her mum. She sees me as a friend. She told me a lot about your Luke. Between you and me, I think she fancies him." Sue answered, before looking away sheepishly.

"Don't worry. I think Luke's the same. Particularly after how he was after she left. Plus, she makes him feel at ease. He's always going to face obstacles in his life; who doesn't. But the hard ones in his life – going to school, fitting in, trying to find your place – he done that thanks to Maria, and Clyde and Rani as well. But being around Maria, I don't know, brings him out of himself more that when he's around Clyde and a lot more that when it's Rani as well. I think they both feel the same way. The trouble is do they know that they both feel the same way."

"Tricky. Aunt Sarah, do you remember when I was their age and had had a crush on a boy and didn't know how to speak to him? Do you remember what you told me to do?"

"Umm, didn't I tell you to try and speak to him, telling him how you feel?"

"Yeah. I asked him out to dinner. And made the biggest cock-up in the world, by telling him that I was in love with him. And then being told by him that he was gay. I was so embarrassed when I told my mates. Though it was worse when he told me he fancied the same boy I fancied a few months later."

"And now, you've got Alan Jackson. I think I can guess how you meet. UNIT contact?"

"Yeah. I was asked to meet some people in Washington who were helping hiding aliens from the American Government. After meeting him and Maria, I was transferred to the city and moved in with them. The first night, Maria buggered of out and left me and Alan on our own. We hit it off, and things went from there. After awhile we started sharing a bed and then this," Sue said, pointing at her stomach. "And then I started getting to know Maria better, we got on like a house on fire. And then Alan asked me to come with him for his ex-wife's wedding. Then to meet the women who got him and Maria into alien stuffs. And then, two days ago he asked me to marry him. And then this. It's just heaven."

"Well, that's the wonderful thing about the universe Sue. You never know what it will throw at you." Sarah replied.

At that moment, Alan walked in, looking worried. "Great. Chrissie's on the way over here."

"Oh," Sarah began. "Better get the armour ready, you're going need to be ready Sue. Chrissie's one tough cookie. And she has a pair of lungs on her to rival a Whale."

"Earth or Space?" Sue asked before the three of them burst out laughing.

* * *

Upstairs, the two teens had heard the last part of the conversation. "Great, Mum's coming here. Better she'll be in a right mood. She's no expecting us for another two weeks. And she doesn't know about Dad and Sue." Maria said.

Luke looked at her scared. She knew he was intimidated by her mum. But from what she could see, it looked like he had got a lot more confident since the last time they had seen every other face to face. "Help, Maria. I need to get out of here and fast." He said. "I don't want to stay here. I just want to get away. I've had enough of Mum watching my every move, and of her asking me if I'm ok all the time. I fed up Maria. Please help me." Maria's heart sank. She had come to help cheer him up, not help him escape his mum.

"Why Luke? All your mum is doing is making sure you're safe and back to your normal self. Well, your normal self isn't the same as other people's, but still, she cares for you. And you love her. What's happened for you to make want this?"

Luke sighed. He now wished he'd told the girl he loved about everything that had happened over the last few months. He hadn't told her about the row with his mum over the state of his room or the Mona Lisa that happened the next day. He had only just told her about the wedding and the Rakweed. He knew that everything that had happened had strained his and his mum's relationship. The bond between them had been strained. He knew that Mr. Smith and K-9 knew about it. He knew Clyde and Rani knew – He found out she knew when he had stay with her at the half term while his mum had gone away on some secret business and Rani had spent one night, when her mum and dad had gone out, telling him to sort things out with his mum, it wasn't good for him to be worried about his home life during the exams, and he guess Clyde knew by the way he would always invite him to his house to revise before and during the exams to avoid his mum and the frosty atmosphere at number 13. He ever knew that Rani's parents and Clyde's mum Carla knew about the problems between them, even if they didn't know what had caused it. "We rowed a lot recently. And everything that has happened in the last few months: Androvax, Eve and seeing the future, Peter and the Trickster, The Doctor, the Mona Lisa..."

"Wait, you've seen the Mona Lisa?"

"Yeah, that competition I told you I'd entered Clyde into, it was for the chance to see the Mona Lisa on its unveiling at the International Gallery. And Clyde won. The day we found out he'd won, was the day me and mum had our first row. I spent most of the next day, the day of the unveiling upset about our row, and still mad at mum. It was only when we had found out Lisa had come to life, and she had put mum in a picture, I realised that I had to make it up with her. Once we'd defeated Lisa and her brother, another painting that no one had ever seen, me and mum sort of made up. But that fight still lingers with us. I just need some time away to sort my head out. Please Maria, help me. I just need a week, that's all. I got some money saved up. Please, just help me?" He asked giving her the puppy dog eyes she had come to be use to during her time before she moved.

She sighed. She knew that's all he wanted was a short time away from Bannerman Road. "Ok Luke. I'll help you. Where are you planning to go?"

"Danemouth. Rani's given me some leaflets about the town since when we went there during the Eve adventure; I spent the whole time at a care home."

"Erm, why?"

"Because, Rani's old mate, Sam, was an orphan. When we went to find out where Rani was, Mum decided one of us would have to stay with him; you know, try and get to know him better. Anyway, he showed me my future, well Eve's ship did really but it was in Sam's mirror. Then he left and went after Mum and Clyde. So I stayed there until Mum rang me to meet her at the Car after they had solved everything."

"Luke. You saw the future. What did you see?" Maria asked.

"I saw everything. My past. And the most important event in my future. My graduation, Maria. The day I graduate from University. But the thing was I looked so young. I didn't look that much older than what I am now. I don't know what to make of it. And please, don't let mum find out. Apparently, Clyde said the same thing happened to mum. But then, after the Doctor's visit, she looked more relaxed. I think that's what she saw. I think she saw the Tardis up in the attic. Please Maris, don't tell mum anything I've told you. I beg you." He knew Maria to well. She wouldn't keep much from his mum. She told her everything. But he trusted her. He loved her.

"I not going to and do you know why? 'Cause I'm coming with you." She said.

Luke smiled. Perfect. It was just perfect. He now had a way of telling the girl he loved that, well, he loved her. "Thanks." Then a though crossed his mind. "But what about your dad? Your mum? Susan? Why do you want to come with me?"

"'Cause you shouldn't be going through all this on your own. You need someone. And since neither Clyde or Rani are here, I think I should be there for you. So what's your plan?" She asked.

"There's an old caravan park on the seafront, about a mile from the station. The last train leaves at seven tonight. But that's the problem. How do I get to the station without Mum finding out? And without using Mr. Smith or K-9 since they'll probably tell Mum? Maria, what am I going to do?" He sounded worried now. Maria quickly pulled him into a comforting hug, one he was used to.

"Luke, what times the first train tomorrow?" She asked.

"Seven. Why?"

"We go then. Sneak out before anyone gets up. Be long gone before anyone notices we've gone. That okay Luke?"

"Yeah," He replied. Just then they heard the doorbell. "Here's your mum. And there's another problem. How are we gonna pack with everyone here?"

"Luke calm down. We'll sort everything. Later, we'll say we're tried, which won't be a lie for me 'cause of the time difference, and pack then. And we just lock the door." A though sprung into her head. "Is there anything outside your window? And how far does it open?"

"There's the drainpipe, and it opens enough for someone to fit through." Luke said as he worked out what Maria was thinking. "We go out that way?"

"Yeah Luke. You keep all your things in here, don't you?"

"Yeah. But are we going to leave a note or something? I don't want mum getting the police involved."

"Luke, I thought you wanted to get away. You know, time for forget about all your problems. Why leave a note if you just doing that."

Luke thought about that for a moment. "You're right, Maria." Another reason I love her, he thought, smart and clever as well as beautiful. Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." He said. "Not a word." He whispered to Maria, as the door opened to reveal his mum.

"Maria, your mum's here. I think it's time you two came down. Luke, there's someone who wanted to meet you. Plus, if you don't hurry, I think World War Three will start down there." She said.

"Right Mum." And the pair got up and followed her downstairs.

* * *

The atmosphere downstairs was, in fact, very calm. Chrissie was actually getting on well with Susan. She had decided that she and Alan belonged together, they were very similar. When she asked how they had met, Alan said that she had a small business in Washington and had been a client for a short time. He had asked out for dinner and it had gone from there. When Chrissie asked if there was anything else she need to know, Alan hurried out of the room saying he would go and find out what was taking Sarah Jane so long getting the teens.

Chrissie seized the opportunity to find out the real reason. "Look, and don't tell Alan or Maria about this, but I know about Sarah Jane and the aliens. They think I don't remember but I do. So tell me the real story of how you and Alan met." Chrissie said.

"Umm...Well, Ok. I work for UNIT. A few months ago, I was asked to go and met some civilians in Washington that where hiding aliens from the American government. That's how I met him and Maria. It was them that I was meeting about the alien hiding. Since then, UNIT transferred me from New York to Washington to help them. Alan let me stay with them for a while, that turned into a permanent arrangement after just the first night when Maria left me and Alan on our own. We fell in love and Maria's happy for us. Especially since me and her get on so well. And now, since they just found out that Sarah's my godmother. And since..." Susan trailed off. She didn't want Maria's mum to know she was expecting. She didn't think that would be good when they would be attending Chrissie's wedding in three weeks time.

Chrissie couldn't believe what she had been told. Her Maria hadn't taken to her new man, Ivan, but had taken to this Susan. Maybe, she thought, it's because she seem very like Sarah Jane. She couldn't air her thoughts to Sue, as at that moment Alan and Sarah Jane returned with their respective teen. "Mum!" Maria cried as she entered the room. Chrissie stood up as she darted forward to give her a hug. "I've missed you."

Chrissie was on the verge of tears. "I've missed you too Maria." She regained her posture and pulled out of the hug. "Now, what are you doing here now? You told me you were only coming for the wedding."

"Change of plan, Chris," Alan said. "Maria really wanted to see her friends, so we decided to make a holiday of it. We're going to be here till the end of the school holidays."

"Right, so Sarah Lou's alright with that then?" Chrissie asked keeping the fact she knew Sarah's real name and what she and the kids actually did.

"Yeah, she's fine with it Mum. We were staying here anyway for the wedding." Maria said.

"Well, I was thinking," Chrissie started. "Ivan's away for the weekend, why don't we all go out. My treat." She finished.

Sarah thought about it. She knew it would be the last thing Luke wanted. He could barely stand to be in the same room as her. "Sorry, I don't think so. I've started making dinner anyway. You lot go, if you want." She said.

"No. It's been too long Aunt Sarah, I wanna see if your cooking improved." Sue answered.

"Trust me, Sue. Unless it has since I left, it's still bad." Maria answered. "So, same. Sorry Mum, what about another time."

"Fine, I go and do some more wedding preparations," Chrissie said without the manilas she would have put into before for being shunned for Sarah Jane. She got up and gave her daughter a hug. "See you later. Bye." And with that she left.

It was only now Maria realised Luke hadn't spoke since coming down. She got up from where she had sat after she had come down and walked over to him. Sarah Jane noticed him. He looked like he was clamming up again, like he did when he was first activated. "Luke. Are you ok?" She asked him.

"Yeah. I'm fine Mum." He got a look from his mum. "Really, I'm fine. I'm just hungry, that's all."

"You sure Luke?"

"I'm fine. Why can't you just take that and leave it alone?" And with that he stormed out of the room and back upstairs.

"I'll go." Maria said, before following Luke upstairs.

* * *

Luke lay on his bed, knowing that he had to get away, knowing his mum was more concerned about him now than she had been that morning. Sighing, he had originally planned to wait until Rani got back on Monday to go, but now, all he wanted to do was get as far away from his mum as he could.

A knock on his door snapped him back into the real world. "Luke, it's me, Maria. Can I come?"

"Yeah," he replied, before the door open and Maria came through. "I'm sorry. It's just. Now you know Maria. Seen what I've been going through these last few weeks. Now you know why I've got to get out of here." His voice was rising.

"Luke," Maria moved to hug him, calming him down a bit. "We're going. In the morning. Right, shall we go back down. Have dinner and then pack what we need, and leave before first light in the morning. That ok with you?"

"Yeah." And the two teens headed back downstairs.

* * *

Throughout dinner, Luke stayed quiet. He only spoke when he was asked a question and when Susan spoke to him. He didn't speak to his mum. He could tell from the look on her face, if he spoke she would just ask him if he was ok over and over again. Once they had finished, he said he was tired and headed back upstairs to pack his things. Then shortly after, Maria said the same thing and followed him upstairs.

Sarah Jane was worried now. Her son had been too quiet over dinner, hadn't spoken to her once except for when she asked him if he wanted desert. And then he had gone to bed, claiming he was tired. Alan could see the worry on her face. "You ok Sarah Jane?" he asked.

Sarah though for a moment, whether to tell him everything was fine, but she suspected Luke had told Maria that everything wasn't fine. "No Alan. I'm worried about Luke. The last few months, what with the wedding, our first row and then the Rakweed, I've not got through it yet. And I'm sure Luke the same. I'm worried about him. The Rakweed scared was the first time he'd ever been ill. I don't even know if he's fully recovered. It seems to have knocked him a bit. Haresh, Rani's dad, told me that Luke hadn't been his usually self at school after that happened, right up 'til they went on study leave. And then, he spent all his time out at either Clyde's or Rani's places, helping them revise."

"But, surely he'd need to revise as well?" Sue asked.

"Luke has the brain of 10,000 people, he can remember everything he reads after just the once, and remembers everything he sees or hears. He's the child I've always wanted, and it's taken me until know to say that out loud." Sarah replied. "But, ever since the exams finish a few weeks ago, he's been avoiding me. Before Clyde and Rani went away, he spent all the time out with them, either over at Clyde's, down the park or shopping in town. And since then, he spends all day in his room, coming down only for something to eat or for a drink. He hasn't been up in the attic for weeks, Alan. I don't know what to do." She didn't know what Luke had planned, and wouldn't know until the next morning.

* * *

4 Am. Luke sighed. He'd never seen 4 am before. But he knew Maria was right about sneaking out before it got light outside. Less people could see them. The pair had packed lightly. They had packed enough clothes for a week, as well as the two sleeping bags Luke had in his room, his and the spare one that Clyde usually used when he stay over. Unknown to Maria, Luke had also packed the old double one as well, for extra warmth he kept telling himself. He had locked the door from the inside. Over the last few months, he had, with the help of K-9 and Mr. Smith, built himself a sonic like his mum's, only he had decide to disguise it as a pen. He knew that locking it would only give them a tiny bit longer to get out if they were heard. His mum would go up to the attic and get her sonic and use it to open the door.

"Ready?" Maria asked him.

"Yeah." Quietly and carefully, the two teens climbed out of the window, grabbed onto the drainpipe and shimmied down it until they were both on the drive. Slowly and quietly, they sneaked down the driveway, out onto the main road and towards the station.

* * *

Sarah Jane woke up at 6 o'clock, like she usually did. She headed downstairs, normally she would check in on Luke, but knowing that Maria was in there as well made her rethink. Making a cup of tea, she sat and waited for everyone else to get up.

By 10 o'clock, Alan and Sue were up and the three of them were still waiting for the two teens. Sarah was starting to worry. Luke never slept in this late. She looked at Alan. He had the same look on his face. Together, they headed upstairs to Luke's bedroom. Sarah stood at the door, knocking before calling in at her son. "Luke. It's ten o'clock, time you two were up." When she got no reply, she tried the door. Locked. But how? "Luke, Unlock this door now." When she got no reply, she shouted louder. "Luke Smith, open this door at once." When she got no answer to that, she headed for the attic and got a surprise. "K-9, what are you doing up here? Should you be in Luke's watching him?" she asked her robot dog, a present from the Doctor.

"Negative Mistress. Master Luke's bedroom door was locked so I came back up here before shutting down for the night." K-9 replied in his usual literal way.

Sarah thought for a moment, before picking up her lipstick of the desk. She decide she need help from her third oldest friend – K-9 was her second, The Doctor and the Brig held joined first. "Mr. Smith, I need you." She said to the chimney breast wall.

The wall transformed. The lower part spilt and opened outwards to reveal a control panel. The upper wall slid upwards to reveal a screen. While this was happening, a fanfare was playing and steam was being released into the attic. "Yes, Sarah Jane." The computer Mr. Smith said.

"Mr. Smith, scan the house for life please." Sarah said.

"Certainly Sarah Jane." After a few moments, he gave her his findings. "I detect three human life forms in the house. Yourself, Mr. Jackson and Miss Sullivan."

This surprise Sarah Jane. "Mr. Smith, what about Luke and Maria?"

"Scan confirms they are not in the house. However, my sensors detected that the window in Luke's bedroom is wide open."

"NO." Sarah cried before bolting out of the attic and back to Luke's bedroom, shocking Alan and Sue. She pulled out her lipstick from the pocket she put it in, took the cap off, twisted it and pointed it at the lock before pressing the button. As soon as she did that, she grabbed the handle and opened the door to the empty room.

Alan was shocked. "Where are they?" Sarah didn't answer. "Sarah Jane, where are they?"

A tear fell from Sarah's eye. "They've runaway." She said before collapsing in a ball on the floor crying. What had she done? Had she forced her only child away? And why had Maria gone as well?

* * *

**Second chapter and we're out of the starters gate. And a small change means that this will be a few chapters longer than orginally planned.**

**Please Review.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo.**


	3. Runaways

**Updating this because I've got writer block with SSA, and have this chapter complete with another nearly finished. Having full planned the complete series, this story will be about 10 chapters. After I finish this story, I'm going to post my third series featuring Luke and Jenny, more on that later in the week.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3 Runaways

Haresh Chandra was sat relaxing in his front room, empty pizza boxes scattered around. He was getting too used to having the house to himself. But that freedom was coming to an end. Rani and Gita were back tomorrow, meaning he would lose most of his peace. He was glad of one thing, for another week he would only have to put up with two teenagers in the house, rather that the three he had put up with during the exams. The problems at the Smiths house had meant that Luke and Clyde had been spending a lot of time at number 36 rather than at number 13, or at Clyde's. And since the exams, the gang seem to have been spending a lot of time away from Bannerman Road, either at the park, in town or round at Clyde's. Luckily, for now, Clyde and his mum Carla were on holiday in the South of France. And then in a few weeks, Luke and Clyde's friend Maria was coming over from America for her mum's wedding.

A knock on the door gave him the surprise of his life. Surely Gita would have phoned if she and Rani had come back early. And he hadn't seen neither hide nor hair of Luke since Clyde went on holiday.

He headed for the door, opened it to reveal a tearful Sarah Jane Smith and two people with her who had never seen before. "Sarah Jane. Sarah Jane, what's wrong?" he asked.

"It's Luke. He's gone." She replied.

"Gone?"

"Yes. He's gone." The man that was with Sarah Jane said. "Oh, sorry. I'm Alan Jackson."

It dawn on Haresh who he was. "Oh. You're Maria's dad, the people who lived here before us. Rani told me you weren't coming over for another few weeks."

"It was a surprise. And now Luke ran off. And so has Maria." Alan finished.

"How did you find out?" Haresh asked.

"We broke into Luke's bedroom. He looked it last night for some reason. When we opened it, the window was wide open and some of their bags and clothes had gone." The girl replied. "Oh, sorry. I'm Susan Sullivan, Sarah's goddaughter and Alan's fiancée. Alan, maybe we should call the police."

"No." Sarah cried. Then she had an idea. "Luke's bank account. Alan, could we use that to find them? Luke most likely will need money. Could you, you now?" She finished, not wanting Haresh to find out about Alan's hacking skills.

"Could try. I'll just go do that now." Alan replied before heading back over the road to Sarah Jane's.

"Haresh, could you give us a hand. Find out if Rani knew anything. I'll ring Clyde, see what he knew." And with that, Sarah Jane and Susan followed Alan back across the road. Haresh turned and went back into the front room and to the telephone.

* * *

On a beach in the South of France, Clyde was lying sunbathing alongside his mother Carla, when all of a sudden, Carla's mobile started ringing. Surprised, she answered "Hello."

"Oh, Hi Sarah Jane." Clyde could only hear one side of the conversation, but he guess as soon as his mum said the person's name, he knew something was up back home, and had something to do with his best mate. Although poles apart in terms of personality, Luke and Clyde had been best mates since day one, well day one of the aliens hunting team. Clyde had taught Luke how to be a proper teenage boy, and Luke was the only one Clyde had confined in about his secret talents until recently mainly due to the art competition win, and the Blathereen's visit. Recently, however, Luke had been very quiet about everything. It didn't help that there had been no alien invasions or any lunatics trying to take over the world, so there was nothing distracting the group from the past few months. Sarah Jane's wedding disaster, Luke's first row with her and then the Rakweed crisis. And Sarah Jane had turned into a frantic mother, checking up on Luke every few minutes, resulting in the gang spending almost all the time since the exams away from Bannerman Road. And now, Clyde was feeling guilty. Both he and Rani were away on holiday, though Rani was due back the following day, and Luke was all on his own. Although Maria was due back for her mum's wedding in a few weeks time, Luke didn't really have any other friends outside of the gang, unlike Clyde.

"Whoa, slow down Sarah Jane," he heard his mum say. "What's happened to Luke?" Now Clyde's full attention was on the conversation. He was Luke's best and closest friend, and he had a sort-of-right to know what was happening or had happened to him.

"He's done what!" Carla shouted. "But why would he runaway." What came out of his mum's mouth shock Clyde to the core. Luke had run away! This wasn't happening. Luke would never do anything like that. Luke was smart. He had the brain of 10000 people. He wouldn't just run away from home. He didn't know anything else but home. Apart from the first few hours of his life, of which Clyde hadn't been there for, and the time the Slitheen prepared to be the Staffords and that he was Ashley Stafford, he had spent lived his entire life at 13 Bannerman Road. He knew that the last few months had been traumatic for the Smiths but he didn't think Luke would do anything as stupid as run away from home, although the week before both he and Rani left on holiday, Luke and Rani had been having a number of secret meetings without Clyde. At first, Clyde was suspicions about these meeting, thinking the pair were dating behind his back. But when he confront Rani about them, she told him she was only giving Luke someone to talk to who he could trust. Not that he couldn't trust Clyde, but Rani did give better advice that him.

"And what? Maria's gone as well! I though she wasn't back for a few weeks yet. You mean to say the two of them have gone together." Now Clyde was speechless. Maria was already back on Bannerman Road. And she'd gone with Luke as well. A thought crept into his mind. What if the pair had runaway to be together at last. Even though he had denied it when Clyde called him on it after Maria had left, he knew Luke was in love with her. And from what he was getting from Maria during their webcam chats, she felt the same. He wondered if they had told each other yet. Or if Maria had gone with Luke to help him, and the reason he'd run away was to do with the atmosphere at home. Everyone had noticed the frosty atmosphere around Number 13, and the way Luke and Sarah Jane hadn't stopped spending time together.

"Ok, I'll ask." Carla said, before lifting the speaker away from her mouth and turned to him. "Did you know if Luke was planning anything, you know, like running away from home."

"No, or if he was, he never told me." Clyde replied truthfully. "Sorry."

Carla lower the speaker back to her mouth, "No, sorry Sarah Jane. He doesn't know anything. No, sorry. Call me if there's any news. Bye." And she shut the phone. "Luke's ran off with Maria. Are you sure you don't know anything?"

"Yeah Mum. Although, I think I might know why he ran off." He replied.

"So do I." Carla said. And the pair returned to sunbathing, but now not as relaxed as before. Now they were both worried for Sarah Jane and Luke and wondering where Luke was.

* * *

It was 5pm in India. Rani was just finishing dinner with her great grandmother on her mum's side of the family, when her mobile phone started ringing. Her mum was in the bathroom. She apologised before answering the phone without checking the caller I.D. "Hello."

"Rani." It was her dad.

"Dad. What do you want? We're back tomorrow."

"Rani, sorry but Sarah Jane wanted me to get in touch."

"Why?"

"It's Luke. He ran off."

Rani was shocked. "What!"

"Yes. Him and Maria. Ran off in the middle of the night."

This socked Rani anymore. She knew Maria was due back, but she had been told she wasn't due for another two weeks and was only staying for a week. And now, she and Luke had run off. She knew that Luke was planning to get away from his mum for a short time. She had planned to go with him, and they had planned to just have a holiday, the two of them and she was going to ask Clyde to come as well. She had told Luke that there was an old caravan park just outside Danemouth and that she had a friend who looked after the site. There was still a few caravans on the site and Rani was hoping to use one of them for the time. And they were planning to actually tell somebody they were going. Now Luke had done it himself and taken Maria with him. Rani still felt a small prang of jealousy when it came to Maria Jackson. She hoped that, once she had meet her face-to-face that prang would go.

"Rani." Her father's voice on the other end of the line snapped her out of her thoughts. "Rani. Did you know anything about this?"

"No." Rani lied. She hated lying to her dad, but she had to. "Call me if there's any news. Bye dad." She hung up as her mum came back from the toilet.

"Who was that?" Gita asked.

"Dad. Luke's ran away from home. And his friend, Maria the one who now lives in America, she's back and gone too. Dad was just asking if I knew anything."

"Did you?"

"No." She lied again. "Excuse me." And she ran to her room, before collapsing on her bed in a flood of tears. Why had Luke run away now?

* * *

By now, Alan had checked Luke's bank account online and found out that he had saved over a thousand pounds over the last year, and had withdrawn half of that two day ago from the cash point in town. It meant they were still no closer to finding the two teens. Sarah Jane was sat in the attic. 'Why would Luke run away from all this?' she thought as she looked round the room. Then, she thought she had it. All the check-ups she had done the last few weeks. That why he had spent so much time away from home before Rani and Clyde went on holiday, and why he hadn't left his room for the past week. Had she pushed him away? How was she going to find her son and the girl she thought of as the daughter she had always wanted?

* * *

**Next chapter in the next few days.**

**Reviews always accepted. Thanks for reading.**

**Kuyoyo**


	4. Developments

**Next Chapter ready. Enjoy, More on Saturday.**

* * *

Chapter 4 Developments

At the same time Bannerman Road was in a frenzy over the runaways, Luke and Maria were arriving at the Caravan Park in Danemouth. Quickly and quietly, they headed for one of the caravans. Luke pulled out his sonic and unlocked the door, before they bolted in, locking it behind them.

"We made it!" Luke cried. "We made it!"

"Yeah, we did," Maria said, before uttering. "But what are we going to do now? Dad and Sarah Jane will have found out we've left. Then what?"

Luke thought for a moment, then changed from his confidence self back into the way Maria remembered him – a mummy's boy. "I didn't think of that. She'll be in tears. She'll be blaming herself, even though it is her fault. She'll have phoned Clyde and Rani, see if they knew anything. And..."

"Luke calm down," Maria put her arms round his shoulders. "It'll be fine. Your mum will be fine." Then she thought of something. "You don't think she'll call the Police do you?"

Luke sniffed. "No, I don't think so. Mum doesn't want anyone to know about me, and that I'm not exactly human. No, the only person she'll ask for help now will be Mr. Chandra."

Maria looked questionably at him. "Rani's dad. But why?"

Luke then remembered he hadn't told Maria. "Rani's dad is our head teacher. Replaced the one you blew up." Both of them giggled. On only their second day of school, the gang had discovered a plot by the Slitheen family to drain the energy of the sun in a revenge plot against the planet after a previous attempt (Sarah Jane had told them that it had been the Doctor who stopped them, the time Maria and Clyde remember as the day 10 Downing Street was destroyed.) One of them was posing as Mr. Blakeman, the head of Park Vale. Maria had destroyed him to save herself and Clyde.

"Luke!" She said. Then, slowly they turned to look at each other. Maria felt her stomach turn. He's so cute, she thought. She's pretty, he thought. Then the floodgates opened and both teens blurted out.

"Maria, I love you!"

"Luke, I Love you!"

"What!"

"What!"

"You do?" They said simultaneously. "Yes!"

Before Maria knew it, Luke's lips were locked onto hers. It was a bit of a messy affair at first – Luke hadn't really kissed anyone before, apart from his mum but that was just a family-type kiss, and he had only been kissed once by a girl and that was on the check. His hands were all over the place. Maria quickly moved his arms to round her neck, before she did the same with her arms round his neck. Quickly, Maria deepened the kiss, prising Luke's mouth open with hers.

Soon the pair pulled away, gasping for air. Maria was shocked. "I didn't know you felt that way about me, Luke." She said.

"Yeah." He replied.

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you felt that way?"

"Ever since you left. Truthfully, for a lot longer than that. But since you left, it's been stronger. What about you?"

Maria paused for a second. How was she going to tell the most 'adorkable', something she and her dad had come up with after they had a little argument after he had called Luke a dork, boy in the world she had loved him from the moment she first lay eyes on him?

* * *

Back on Bannerman Road, Sarah Jane was getting extremely worried. Mr. Smith had scanned for the two teen's phone but swiftly revealed that they were switched off. She had then tried to find Luke using the tracker she had placed on his phone, only to find he had found it and placed it inside K-9. Haresh had told her that Rani said she knew nothing, but he thought she was lying. Alan and Susan had rung Chrissie, who was at that moment shouting her head off in Sarah's Living Room about Alan being irresponsible and not make sure their daughter was ok. Sarah knew Alan was telling her Maria was fine, and that they'd guessed that she had gone with Luke to make sure he was ok. Or, he had taken her with him.

"Sarah Jane, may I make a suggestion?" Mr. Smith said.

"Yes. Go ahead Mr. Smith."

"In the week before she went away, Luke and Rani were having a number of secret meetings. I think that she might know more than she is letting on. Indeed, the day she left, when you had left the attic, she passed a folder to Luke. I also checked what Luke has been researching on his laptop," Mr. Smith went on. Sarah Jane had asked him to monitor Luke's internet access after she caught him and Clyde looking at something they should have been. "In the last week, he has been looking at information about train times from Ealing Broadway, and times to Danemouth as well as tourist information about the town, and since the only person that knows a bit about Danemouth is..." He stopped knowing Sarah Jane would put two and two together.

"Rani. She's lying to her dad, and me. Oh, that girl. She's on the bench for a few weeks so to speak." Clyde had come up with a saying that when there was a shortage of aliens threats, they were 'on the bench' so to speak. "I'll go over have a word with Haresh, see if he can get Rani to tell us the truth." She bolted down stairs. Alan and Chrissie were still having their argument about Maria, Susan keeping well out of the way. "Alan, I think I may have an idea where they are." Sarah called.

"How?" Chrissie asked, keeping up the pretence that she didn't know about aliens and everything.

Sarah knew to keep that up. "Luke was having secret meetings with Rani before she went away."

"Rani?"

Sarah guessed Maria hadn't told her mum about what was going on in Bannerman Road. "Rani's the one who lives over the road in Alan's old house. She's my apprentice; she wants to be a journalist when she leaves school. And I think she knows more than she's letting on."

"Isn't she out in India?" Alan asked. "It's noon now, it'll be six over there. And I thought Maria said she was due back tomorrow. Can't it wait 'til then?"

Sarah sighed. "But I was going to mention that to Haresh. He'll be able to make her tell him when she gets back. And before that, the day she went away, she gave Luke a folder. Oh, now I remember. I asked him what was in the folder, and he just said nothing. I think that might give us something to go on." And the four of them raced up to Luke's bedroom.

* * *

Back in Danemouth, Luke was waiting for Maria's answer. "Maria, how long have you been in love with me?" He repeated the question, this time with a bit more urgency. He really wanted to know how long the first person he'd ever meet had been in love with him.

Maria looked anxiously into his eyes, before she started to cry. How could she tell him the truth? Sniffing, she replied. "From the moment we meet Luke. I felt it from that moment, and have felt all the time since. When the Slitheen took you from Sarah Jane, when the Daleks came, when I left for America and when everyone had different faces and the planet in the sky, the only thing I could think of was you, and not having you with me. Luke, you're adorkable boy I ever meet, and I love you."

"Adorkable?" Luke asked.

Maria smiled at him. "A word me and dad came up with a long time ago: before the Slitheen took you, before dad found out about everything and before I left. Dad called you a dork, I called you adorable, and so we came to a compromise with adorkable."

"Oh. Maria truthfully, when the Slitheen took me from mum, as well as thinking about mum and home, the other thing I could think of was you and never seeing the girl I loved again. Maria, I've loved you from around then. Before Clyde explained to me about relationships and girlfriends, I thought of you as a sister, just like I know mum thinks of you as a daughter."

"Oh Luke. I wish you had told me that before I left. At first, since I knew you wouldn't know understand about this, I thought of you as a brother too. And I've always thought of Sarah Jane as a mum as well. I still do. But now I have Sue as well. And now with a brother or sister on the way as well, I know I can tell you what I really feel."

Luke smiled. She loved him. He loved her. It was just perfect. But suddenly, he heard a noise he vaguely recognised. He'd heard it when they had come here the first time to find Rani. He hadn't been with the others when they helped an alien called Eve return to the stars. And now, it sounded like it was coming back and fast. Then there was a huge thud.

"What was that?" Maria asked.

"Come on. We've to help them."

"Luke! Do you know what that was?"

"Yes! Now come on." And the two teens unlocked the door and speed off in the direction of the beach.

* * *

Back on Bannerman Road, Sarah Jane and Alan had found the folder, and found that they may have headed for Danemouth. After Chrissie had been send home, Sue joined them up in the attic. "Well?" She asked.

"We think they maybe in Danemouth." Alan said. "That folder had information on places in Danemouth, train times amongst other things. We rang Haresh, he's gone up to the station with a photo of Luke to find out if they been there. And Mr. Smith is scanning the area for any sign of them."

"Sarah Jane," Mr. Smith said. "I have detected that a spaceship has crashed on the beach at Danemouth, and I have also detect Luke and Maria heading in that direction."

"Right, that tells us were they are. And gives us something other than finding them to do. We have an alien there as well. But why would Luke run away?" Sarah Jane said.

"Sarah Jane, may I be allowed to make a suggestion?" Mr. Smith said.

"Go ahead Mr. Smith."

"Recently, you have been checking up on Luke constantly. This, as well as the small argument you had yesterday, may have lead to his departure."

Sarah was tearing up. It was her fault. Everything she had done to try and make sure he was ok had forced him away. What was going to happen now? Would he come home? Or had she drove him away for good?

* * *

**Quite a bit of Luke/Maria in this. And there's still more to come. Plus I'm think of giving them a glimpe of their future. What do you think? Please review and tell me what you think. Or tell me what you'll like them to see in the future.**

**Kuyoyo**


	5. Return of Eve

**Right, Chapter 5 is here. It's taken me two days to write this, and most just in the last few hours since I was out enjoying the unusnally nice British weather at the seaside (and had a horrible bus ride home - standing all the way), meaning I only just got home in time for Doctor Who. But I'm pleased with it. So, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 5 Return of Eve

The wailing sound of the damaged engine screeched through Ship as it hurtled towards Earth. Inside, Sam and Harry were hanging on for dear-life, while Eve was her usual curious self, happy that something new was happening. "Way hay! Isn't this fun Sam?" She said.

Sam looked at her. "Fun! Is this fun? No, Eve this isn't fun, we're crashing down to Earth. Good knows what is gonna happen? Eve, we could be killed." He said. "And even if we survive, we aren't guaranteed to have Rani or Sarah Jane Smith to help us."

"Sam's right love," Harry said. "We could die, or you could be taken away from us."

Just then, there was a huge bump, which knocked the three of them out cold.

* * *

Back on Danemouth Beach, Luke and Maria were sprinting towards the crashed ship, Luke wondering what could have happen to cause Ship to return to Earth, Maria wondering what Luke knew about the ship and its occupants, and if they were alright.

Luke ran up to Ship, which had become partly buried in the sand like the previous time, or so his mum had told him. His mum! Now Luke was worried, not only about Harry, Sam and Eve but about his mum coming to investigate the crash. He knew Mr. Smith will have tracked Ship down and will have informed Sarah Jane. Just then, a buzzing sound filled the air. Luke dug into his pocket and pulled out his secret mobile phone. The one Rani had given him that only she had the number. He hit the answer button. "Rani?" Luke said.

"Luke," Rani began, "What're you doing? Dad's been on. Your mum's worried sick about you. I thought the plan was to wait for me and Clyde to come back and then the three of us go away for a week. Now, tell me what you're playing at?"

"I had enough. Mum just kept checking up on me all time, and then yesterday, after Maria's mum left; she asked me how I was. And that just broke the 'straw on the camel's back' that did. I just had to get away Rani." Then he realised what she had said earlier. "Your dad. Rani, you haven't told him the truth have you? Please tell me you haven't?"

"No Luke, you're one of my best friends, I wouldn't betray your truth I promise. I told him I didn't know anything. I think your mum called Clyde as well."

Now Luke was worried. He was a mummy's boy at heart, mainly since there was only him and his mum. Before they left for America, he sort-of considered Maria's dad as his father figure. Just like Maria thought of his mum as a surrogate mother figure. Now, he knew his mum would soon be on the way to find him. "Listen Rani, if your dad calls again, or my mum, stall them. Listen, there's a crashed ship here, in Danemouth. It's Ship."

"Ship! Luke, is everybody alright?" Luke could tell there was fear creeping into Rani's Voice. Her and Sam had been best friends when she lived in Danemouth, and had kept in touch for a short time. The last time the gang had been in Danemouth, it was following an email from Sam to Rani about a red demon, Eve, in the abandoned Amusement Park. And now, Luke was about to meet them. Sam for a second time, Eve and Harry – her adopted father – for the first time.

"I don't know yet Rani," Luke said as Maria pulled up alongside him. "I was about to go in as you rang. I call you later with news. Ok, bye." And he hung up.

Maria was surprised. She didn't know Luke had another mobile. They had switched their normal ones off before leaving Luke's house. Now, Luke had one and had just been talking to Rani. "Why do you have that?"

"Rani gave it to me, for secret talks about this. Originally, me and her had planned for the three of us to have a week away after her and Clyde got back off holiday. But I couldn't take it anymore."

"Three of us meaning?" Maria asked, feeling a bit put-out.

"Me, Rani and Clyde," Luke answered, and then he noticed her expression. "We planned that before I knew you were doing this, spending the whole summer here. If I'd known then, I would have planned it for the four of us. Don't think for a moment Maria that we would have forgotten you. Ok, Rani may have taken your place in the gang but she couldn't replace you. You're you and she's herself. Two different people who happen to have lived across the road from me and been my friends. She's a trainee journalist, and you're my..." He stopped.

"Luke, what am I then?" Maria asked. She thought she knew what he was going to say next. "Come on, out with it."

"You're my...girlfriend!" Luke shouted, surprising Maria. "Sorry, did I say something wrong?" He thought that saying that was a bit too fast, and could ruin their friendship.

"No, no Luke. I'd like being your girlfriend. And you're right. Truth time. I'm jealous of Rani. Not now, after you explained everything. I was jealous of her taken my place her. You and Clyde's girl mate. Sarah Jane's female companion. And for the week after she moved in, everything you mention in your emails, during our web-chats and phone calls, was Rani this and Rani that. I felt pushed out, like you had forgotten me."

"Maria, I could never forget you. You're the girl I love, the first person I ever saw, the first I spoke to. You were there at the start. You're my first, longest and best friend. Just don't tell Clyde that, deal."

"Deal, Luke. Now, shouldn't we have a look in there," She said, pointing at Ship. "There might be somebody in there hurt, needing our help."

"Yeah," Luke answered. "Come on then." And the pair headed for the ship's door, that seem to have been forced open in the crash.

* * *

Down in Ship's control room, Sam was just coming round. He looked round and saw Eve and Harry still unconscious. "Eve. Harry." He said, before getting a bit anxious. "Eve! Harry!"

Just then, a female voice echoed around the room. "Hello, anyone there."

Then there was another, more familiar, male voice. "Hello. Sam. Harry. Eve." Sam remembered the voice. It was Rani's friend from London. Luke Smith. The boy grown from DNA by aliens.

"Luke." The other voice said. "What do you know about this?"

"Erm." Luke began.

"Luke," Sam called. "Luke."

"Sam." Luke called as he ran into the control room. He then saw the sight before him. "Sam! You Ok?"

"Bit bruised," He said. "But I think Harry and Eve took the brunt of the crash."

"Luke," the girl said. "What is going on?"

"Maria, this is Rani's old friend Sam. Sam, this is Maria my...girlfriend." Luke said.

"Oh, I saw her when Ship showed you your past and your future." Sam said. "I can see why to like her." Luke and Maria blushed. Just then, Harry started to stir. Sam got to his feet and walked slowly over to him. "Harry. You ok?" He asked.

Harry slowly stood up. "Yeah. You ok?"

"Yeah, fine. Looks like we back on Earth."

"How do you know?"

"Look behind me." Sam pointed at Luke and Maria. "That's Sarah Jane's son Luke and his girlfriend Maria." He turned to them. "Where did we land?"

Luke was quick to answer. "Danemouth."

Sam and Harry suddenly smiled. "We're home. Just for a visit." Sam said. "So where's is your mum, Luke? Where's Clyde? And Rani?" Luke stopped smiling. To Sam, it looked like he was about to cry.

Maria answered for him. "Rani's out in India visiting some relatives, Clyde's on holiday in France, and Sarah Jane is at home. Luke's run away." She let that sink in.

"Why?" Sam asked. "Why would you run away from your amazing home? Your super computer in your attic wall. Your robot dog. Your amazing life. Why, Luke, why?" Luke didn't answer. "Luke, why?"

"I'll explain later. What happen to you?" Luke asked.

"Something shot at us, hit part of the engine. We came crashing down. Wait, Eve." Sam turned to see the red female alien waking and slowly getting to her feet. "Eve, you ok?"

"Yes, Sam, I'm fine. Where are we?" She asked.

"Back on Earth, not long after we left. Danemouth Beach again. Plus we've got help again." Sam pointed at Luke and Maria. "Sarah Jane's Son Luke and his girlfriend Maria."

"Hi," Eve said. "Luke Smith. I didn't get to meet you last time."

Luke blushed. He had heard from Clyde what Eve looked like, and had been told by Clyde again that he would if she wasn't an alien. Not long after the trip, Luke had had a weird dream. Weird in the sense that one, he didn't dream – except for when Mrs Wormwood came back – and two, the dream was linked to what he had seen when Ship had shown him his future. He was there, at a university graduation party, talking to one of the lecturers, when he felt a tug on his gown. He turned round and saw what looked like Sam, Eve and another teenage boy with red eyes. From what Luke could tell, he looked just like Sam. And that meant, Luke guessed that Sam and Eve would fall in love and have a son. The other boy came over to him and whispered into his ear "The future is what you make it. Rani knows that." And then he woke up. He hadn't told anyone about the dream. He had planned to talk to his mum about it but then came everything with Peter, then the row and Mona Lisa, and then the Rakweed. Then his exams, he hadn't had time. He wished now he had. "Hi. Sorry I missed you last time, but Mum asked me to stay at Sam's care home." He said.

Sam gasped. "What happened about the care home? What happened to me? I'm not listed as missing, am I?" He asked.

Luke shrugged. "I don't know. I think Mum might have sorted something out through Mr. Smith. Put adoption papers through for you in Harry's name. I don't really know."

Harry looked a bit surprised. "Wait. This Mr. Smith. He's a computer, isn't he? How can he do all that?"

"He's not an Earth computer. He's a Xylok. He can create documents, edit and hack anything." He turned from Harry to Sam. "That's how I exist. Mr. Smith created birth certificates and adoption papers for me the day I was activated. The day the Bubble Shock factory was destroyed." He looked back at Harry. His face was a picture.

"Wait, wait a minute. That was less than two years ago. You mean you're only two. But you look sixteen. Wait, were you born as a teenager?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I was born with the body of a teenager, the mind of a genius and the interstice of a new born baby." Luke answered. Then he had a thought. "Ship. Are you damaged?" He asked the ship.

"Damage Count at 45%, Luke Smith." Ship answered. "It will take approximately around 48 Earth Hours to repair."

Sam looked happy. "We've got two days on Earth. Two Days!"

Eve wasn't as exciting. "Sam. Have you forgotten I am not human? I can't go out there. People will state."

Ship entered the conversion at this point. "Eve, I can give you the power to look human. Would you like me to give you that power?"

Eve thought for a moment. "Ok. Could you do that Ship?"

"Indeed. Transferring now." And as Ship spoke, Eve began to change. Her skin changed colour, from her natural Red to the human skin colour. Her ears went from pointy elf-like to normal human ears. Her eyes changed for their natural red to blue. Her hair changed from red to blonde. "Complete." Ship said.

Luke looked Eve over. She looked like any other teenager girl his age. But there was still something alien about her. "Clothes." Luke said. "You won't be able to go round wearing them." He pointed to the dress that Eve wore.

Sam looked at Luke, knowing what he meant. "You're right. What're we going to do?"

Maria spoke up. "Maybe I could go get some clothes for her. Just need her measurement." And with that, she produced a tape measure from her jacket pocket. She saw the look on Luke's face. "What! I started making special clothes to bring over for you and the others." She saw Luke's face light up. "Shut Up. Now, just let me get on and you'll get your present when we go home." She said, measuring Eve, before she headed out of the ship towards town.

* * *

Back on Bannerman Road, Sue was trying to calm Sarah Jane down. "Aunt Sarah, it's not your fault. Luke might just need some time away from the last few months, not you." She said.

"But the last few months are to do with me." Sarah replied. "I'm the reason that Luke is here at all. If I hadn't investigated Bubble Shock, Luke would have been dismantled after the Bane plans were complete. Or, if I had back-up when I went to the factory, he would be locked in a cell with UNIT. Or what if it had been the Doctor investigating instead, or with me? Most likely, he would have take Luke off with him. Luke's as smart as him. This is all my fault!"

Alan stepped in here. "Sarah Jane, none of this is your fault. Luke running away is probably to do with everything that has to you and him these last few months. He most likely just wanted to get away from the one thing that links everything together. And it's not you."

"Mr. Jackson is correct Sarah Jane," Mr. Smith said. "Luke most likely just wanted to get away from Bannerman Road, not from you." Sarah Jane perked up. It wasn't her fault. Luke just wanted some time away from Bannerman Road, the one consistent thing in their alien hunting. Other than herself of course. But why did he run away? Why didn't he ask her for a holiday? She had her house in the country, the one she had inherited from her Aunt Lavinia in Moreton Harwood. She still had some old friends there, the Bakers. Most of the villagers she had meet the first time she went there – a long time ago now – had been arrested for being members of a coven, who had tried to sacrifice her aunt's ward Brendan Richards. "Sarah Jane, I have completed my analysis of the crash on Danemouth Beach. I believe you will find the results interesting."

"Ok Mr. Smith spill." Sarah said.

"The crashed ship is Ship."

"Ship! You mean that Eve is back on Earth."

"That is correct Sarah Jane. My initial scan estimates that she has taken damage from a Judoon Police Ship. I have been following Judoon movements in this system since the Androvax incident. A few hours ago, a Judoon ship was in the system chasing a Raxacoricofallapatorian Star ship which had been seen leaving the planet Midnight with a large amount of diamonds from the planet's surface. They had stolen them and were involved in a high speed chase, which was later interrupted when a ship flow across the Judoon's firing line, and was hit. The firing fight was taking place just outside Earth orbit."

"So, we've got a damaged ship, a alien who can read people's timelines and our teenager kids are missing. Maybe we should have a rest for now. Find out from Haresh what we all suspect. And then sit tight until Rani gets home tomorrow and get the truth from the horse's mouth." Sarah said, before ordering Mr. Smith into standby mode and shooing Alan and Sue out before she followed suit.

* * *

Back in Danemouth, Luke was sat back in the Caravan he and Maria were using as their get-away from Bannerman Road, with Sam and Harry. After Maria had got back to Ship, the boys had been packed off to the Caravan to enable Maria to get Eve ready before they came back.

While Harry was busying himself trying to make a cup of tea – Maria had been and bought supplies while she had been getting Eve's Earth outfit – Luke and Sam were sat talking about things.

"Where have you guys been to then?" Luke asked. He really wanted to know about life up in the stars from someone that wasn't his mum – he never really got anything out of her anyway.

"We were on this planet called Florana, where the seas are like warm milk, the sands are as soft as swan's down and streams where the water is as clear as crystals. And it's carpeted with perfumed flowers." Sam replied. When he saw the look on Luke's face, he was surprised. "What?"

"I've heard all about Florana before. When my mum travelled with the Doctor, he was going to take her there, but something happened and they ended up fighting Daleks on the planet Exxlion instead."

"Oh." Sam decided to ask something. "So, what adventures have you and Rani had since we left?"

Luke sighed. He knew Rani had told Sam about all their adventures, but did Luke really want him to know why he was there? "Ok. First, there was the Trickster."

"Isn't he the guy that feeds on chaos?"

"Yeah. He tried to trick my mum again. This time, with love. He used this man, Peter Dalton he was called, to get her to fall in love and then get married and forget about saving the world. And he nearly succeeded, if it hadn't been for the Doctor coming to help us. And then Rani and Clyde helped Mum at a supposed Haunted House."

"Just Rani and Clyde. Not you as well?"

"No. I stayed at home as back-up. And then there was the Mona Lisa."

"You guys went to France?"

"No. It was in London. Anyway, she came to life due to the minerals the paint that Leonardo used for her came from a meteor that was also used by his neighbour Giuseppe di Cattivo to paint a painting too terrible to lay eyes on without going mad, the Abomination, which was in the basement of the Gallery. She trapped Mum in one of the pictures, and it was only my quick think that saved the day."

"What did you do?"

"There was a puzzle box that was needed to unlock the Abomination that the Curator of the Gallery destroyed. I got Clyde to draw it on a page in his sketchpad that was the page in front of a sketch of K-9, which Lisa unintentionally animated. K-9 destroyed the Abomination and everything Lisa had done was undone."

"And then, what's happened after that?"

"Has Rani told you about the Slitheen?" Sam nodded. "Well, another family from their home planet, the Blathereen, came to Earth and helped us stop a Slitheen plot. They gave us a gift, a plant from their home planet called Rakweed, to use to stop world hunger. However, they only gave us it to help them turn the world into a Rakweed Farm. It released spores to both seed more Rakweed plants and also as a defence device, infect anything that was in the way of its seeding."

"Did any of you guys get infected?"

"I did. But I have a better immune system compared to normal humans. So where everyone else that got infected that day fell straight into a deep coma, I managed to hang on for a bit longer. I was in a coma when Mum got back from confronting them. Luckily everyone that was infected recovered when Mum used Mr. Smith to destroy the Rakweed. Unfortunately, we ended up covered in Blathereen guts after Mum used the same thing she used to destroy the Rakweed against the Slitheen-Blathereen."

"So, is that why you're here? Getting away from your extraordinary life for a while?"

"Sort of, yeah. Just like you're doing with Eve and Ship."

"Yeah. So, why did you want to know what it's like out there in space?"

"One day, I'd like to travel out there, just like my mum did, all them years ago," Luke said. "Hopefully with Maria."

"What about Rani and Clyde?"

"Oh. Rani didn't tell you. They were grounded by the Judoon for obstruction when we fought Androvax. And I wouldn't like to be the one to try and bargain with a Judoon." Just then, the door opened and Maria and Eve walked in. Luke looked Eve over. She was now dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, a v-necked red t-shirt and a pair of red Converse trainers. Now, she looked just like any other teenager human girl. Luke looked at Sam. His mouth was hanging wide open. Luke chuckled a bit. Sam fancied Eve! But right now, they needed a cover story, just in case they bumped into anyone that knew either Sam or Harry. "Right. We need a cover story, about who Eve is and where you two have been for the last four months."

Harry had by now finished making his tea. "What are you suggesting?" He turned to look at Eve. "You look fabulous sweetie."

"Thanks," Eve said, before she turned to look at Luke. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, Harry retired and left town for a while. He adopted you, Eve, when he visited a care home that was about to close down. And Sam, you had gone with Harry as well, and he's adopted you as well. Since I believe Mr. Smith sorted that out anyway, to explain your disappearance."

"Great." The three space travellers said, before Harry left the four teens to talk amongst themselves.

* * *

At the same time, back in Ealing, Haresh had got back from the Station and had had confirmation that Luke and Maria had got the train earlier that day, through before the ticket office opened so they must have bought their tickets on the train. But that gave Sarah Jane all the information she needed. They were in Danemouth, and knowing the pair, would most likely be helping Eve, Harry and Sam following Ship's crash. But she knew that they were on their own as well. She was worried. She just wished that tomorrow would come, Rani would get back, and that she could go and be reunited with her son.

* * *

**So, half way through now. I was orginally planning for this to only be six chapters long, but I think it might now need to be about nine chapters long.**

**The next chapter is the flashforward. I'm going to be doing it as a dream, as I have mention in this chapter.**

**Please Review, all comments and criticisms accepted.**

**Kuyoyo.**


	6. Future Dreams

**Right, first time ever it's taken me a week between updates on this story. Had a bit of writer block but then, after watching Doctor Who last night (OMG) the dream just seamed to flow. Bewere though, there are spoilers for later stories in the Luke/Maria series, and its planned sequel series. Spoilers for Doctor Who Series 5 (mainly upto Cold Blood but small spoilers for the final, mainly the Rory details).**

**Due to the length of this chapter (During the Luke POV, I reached the 4000 words) I decided to only show the future from one POV and have the other talk about it at the end of the chapter. Since I had already started writing Luke's POV, I deciseded to show the future from his view for two good reasons. 1. He doesn't dream and 2. I needed him to feel really guilty about running away for the next chapter they feature in.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 6 Future Dreams

Back in Danemouth, the four teens were still chatting amongst themselves. Luke and Maria were tell Sam and Eve all about their adventures before Rani joined the gang, while Sam and Eve were telling stories about the places and planets they had visited in the short few months since the gang helped them. As they were talking, Luke turned to look at Maria and caught sight of his watch. 10PM! Normally he would be in bed by now, waiting for his mum to come and say goodnight. He sighed. His mum would, by now, be worried sick. The day of the School's leaving party, Rani's 16th birthday party, Clyde's 16th birthday, the revision session at Rani's and Clyde's, and the end of exams party Clyde had at his house; his mum waited for him to come home.

At that moment, Maria turned her head to look at Luke, and saw the look on his face. She knew that since they got there, Luke's conscience had gotten the better of him and he was starting to miss home. She knew how much Sarah Jane meant to him. She had been a mum to him, a saviour who rescued him from the darkest part of his life. She sighed, before turning back to speak to Sam and Eve and saw that the two of them had fallen asleep. She then felt something brush on her shoulder and turned to see Luke resting his head. "Luke," she whispered softly. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Luke said sleepily. "Just tired that's all."

"You sure?"

Luke chuckled. "You sounded just like Mum there." He replied.

Maria giggled, before gently hitting her boyfriend on the shoulder. "Oi You! Don't say that." She said, before changing the subject. "Are you ready for bed?"

"Yeah." He said, before looking over at Sam and Eve. "But what about them?"

Maria smiled. "And Harry. We haven't seen him since we got back."

Luke lifted his head from Maria's shoulder. "Maybe we should have a look, see where he is." Quietly, the pair left the sitting area and headed for the rear of the caravan.

Located there was three bedrooms, one twin-bed room, a single room and the large double-bed room. Seeing that the door to the single room was open, the two teens walked gently over to the door and peered in. There on the bed was Harry who, like Sam and Eve, was fast asleep. "He must be knacked after all that space travel." Maria said.

"Yeah," Luke said. "Let's go to bed."

Maria blushed. "Luke!" She said. "That's a bit quick."

Luke giggled. "I didn't mean it like that Maria. I mean go to bed to sleep, not...you know."

Maria grinned. "Oh! Sorry Luke. I thought..." She trailed off, knowing Luke would know what she meant.

"I know. One day, maybe. But not now." He smiled and Maria remembered back to the day they first met. The way he smiled hadn't changed one bit.

"Come on. We should try and move Sam and Eve," Maria said, before the pair turned to head back to the living area.

* * *

Luke lay on the large double bed, looking at the girl lying next to him and smiling. Two days earlier, he thought, he wouldn't have dreamed of what was happening right now. Maria back from America, the pair running away from his home, declaring his love for her and sharing a bed with her. Slowly, he rolled over and was soon fast asleep.

* * *

Luke's POV

What is this? A dream. I don't dream. The only times I ever have is when Mrs Wormwood returned and after we meet Eve the first time. That time, it was about the future I had seen that time. This was different. This was something I have always wanted to happen ever since, well, the moment Mum told me, Maria and Maria's old friend Kelsey about the Doctor.

I was in the Tardis. The Doctor's Tardis. Just like Mum once did. But I wasn't the only one there, other than the Doctor. Maria was there as well. She was stood right next to me, holding my hand. She was older but still as beautiful as she ever was. I looked at her left hand. On it was an engagement ring. Was this? Did this mean? Me and Maria?

Looking away, I looked around the Tardis. It was totally different to what it had been when the Doctor crashed mum's wedding. The whole surrounding walls were no longer round, instead being more of a six-sided shape – I can't even describe it. The console was now hexagonal instead of the round one from the last time. The floor was now glazed instead of the grating. Under the main room was a long metal tube leading to a sphere in what looked like oil. There were two sets of stairs leading further into the Tardis.

From the lower set came the Doctor. Like the Tardis, he too was different. I was just glad Mum had explained regeneration to me, after the Doctor's two short visits, last Christmas – when he saved me from being run over – and for her wedding. Mum had seen him change back when she travelled with him. Then, he had gone from grey hair and frilly shirts to a brown hair mop – not unlike my own – and an 8 foot-long scarf. Last time he was a tall skinny man with styled brown hair and wore pinstriped suits – the first time a brown with blue pinstripes, and a blue with red pinstripes at Mum's wedding – and Converse trainers, either white with his brown suit or red with his blue one (I think that were I got the idea to get a pair, to be just like the Doctor – I wonder if he has a pair of black ones). Now he was slightly plump, with a mop of brown hair, and wore a brown tweed jacket, a red patterned shirt, a red bow tie, rolled-up trousers with red braces and black boots. He was more alien like that the previous one.

"So, you two, where next?" he said, looking at me and Maria. "Wedding present before the wedding. Oh, Lukey Boy, this has been great. But your parents would kill me if you two were late for your stag and hen parties or even worse your own wedding. I don't know which scares me more – your mum Luke, Your mum Maria, – or the Tyler slap? Besides, I got a feeling that if I don't get you back, the other married couple here will kill me."

"Yeah Doctor," a Scottish-sounding voice cried from the bowls of the Tardis. "Don't give them the same thing you gave me and Rory." From the bowls of the ship came a gorgeous ginger-haired girl and a brown-hair lad. Amy and Rory Williams, though I gathered Amy still liked to be called Amy Pond. "He met me when I was 6, returned 12 years later, then buggered off for another 2 years returning on my wedding night, took me to the far future, to meet Winston Churchill, then to meet his wife..."

"Oh, River is not my wife...well, I don't know yet. Haven't met her properly yet. She know my future, I know...hers." The Doctor snapped. Different, I though. The last one never snapped like that at his friends. Only at enemies, especially the Daleks and Davros.

"Yeah right," Amy said back, before leaning towards me and Maria. "She so is." She whispered before continue. "Then he picked Rory up, took us to 16th century Venice, were attacked by the dark side of his personality caused by psychic pollen, and then tried to take us to Rio and instead ended up in Wales in 2020 and then the centre of the Earth."

"Yeah," Rory spoke for the first time. "And I got killed and sucked into a crack in time."

I looked at Maria, who had a puzzled look on her face. "But how are you here?"

Rory smiled. "The Pandorica opened."

I smiled, before looking back at the Doctor. "How about Florana? You know the place you tried to take mum when you ended up on Exxilon." I grinned, knowing that I had one up on the Doctor.

Amy grinned at me. "So, the Tardis hasn't always been reliable then." She said, before the pair of them let out a huge laugh.

"Yeah. He dropped my mum in Aberdeen. She was luck he dropped her in the right year. From what I have heard, he left some companions in the wrong time or on another planet."

"Oh! I'm still here." The Doctor said.

I chuckled. Suddenly, the Tardis faded around me and I was enveloped in a grey fog. Then, the fog was replaced by what looked like my Bedroom at home. I was stood in front of my mirror in top hat and tails. I guessed this was mine and Maria's wedding day. In the mirror, I could see Clyde stood behind me, as well as Rory, the Doctor, a Wheelchair-bound Brig, my mum and a number of well wishers including Brendan Richards – Mum's Aunt's ward – and his wife, a number of mum's former UNIT colleagues, my University professor Liz Shaw, a old friend of the Doctor Jo Grant and, thanks to the Doctor, mum's Aunt Lavinia.

"Luke, I'm so proud of you." Mum said. I turned around to see she was standing right behind me. Inside, I felt pride. "I never thought I would see the day my son got married. And now it's happening. I'm just glad that the Doctor didn't lose you halfway across space. Or drop you and Maria off in the wrong city." She hugged me. "But I'm glad of the Doctor being here. He brought Aunt Lavinia to meet you. And now I know what happened to her when she disappeared just before died. And he brought our family together."

"Yeah," I said. "And, he gave me the best Stag night ever."

"True that Lukey," Clyde started. "Zaggit Zagoo Bar on the planet Zog. Me, you, himself, Rory, Brendan, the Brig, your mates from uni, Finney and the others from school, Haresh and Captain Jack."

Mum looked at the Doctor horrified. She wasn't particularly happy with Jack, especially after the 456 incident. Me and Clyde were slightly affected during that as was Maria. I was more than them, however, due to me being only a year old when they attacked, while Clyde and Maria were 15 (I was too but only biologically). "WHAT? You mean to tell me JACK HARKNESS was at my son's stag night."

The Doctor grinned. "So was his boyfriend. And Mickey was as well. I just glad we planned his stag night and Maria's hen night was planned on different nights, so we could have Amy as a kiss-o-gram and get a..." he trailed off. I knew what he was going to say.

"A what? Doctor," Mum pushed. "A What?" The silence from the Doctor and the other males confirmed my thought. "Oh, you are joking aren't you? Luke? Clyde? Tell me you didn't..."

"Yes Mum, he got a stripper." I just had to come out and say it. There was a chorus of "LUKE" from the males while the women shock their head.

"Luke, it's been nearly ten years, haven't I taught you anything?" Clyde whispered in my ear. The Doctor still doesn't know about my origins.

I grinned. "What time is it?"

Mum looked back at me. "5 to 10. We're leaving in five minutes. Doctor, I think it's time Aunt Lavinia returned home now." I smiled at my great Aunt, who came over gave me a hug before following the Doctor up towards the Tardis parked in the attic. He would take her back and then meet us at the church. Clyde was my best man; Rory, Finney and the Doctor were my ushers. Maria had Amy as her maid of honour while Rani was a bridesmaid. The other one was, well, my sister. Just like me, another Archetype, this time a girl created by another branch of the Bane Family. Mum adopted her, and we called her Jade, mainly due to the colour of her eyes. When we found her, she had the body of a twelve-year old. That was eight years ago. Now, she was 20, at Oxford studying education in the hope of becoming a teacher. Just like I was a Doctor of both Medicines and Science. And I was marrying Maria.

Once again, the grey fog changed the image from my room to Ealing Church. I was stood there, with Clyde at my side, waiting for my Maria to walk up the aisle with her dad. I turned to look at Maria's side of the cognation and saw her mum and her step-father sat on the front row, alongside Sue. Her grandparents were sat alongside, her dad's parents next to Sue, her mum's next to Ivan. Behind them were all the rest of her family and her friends, from her old school, from Park Vale and from Washington.

I turned to look at my side of the church. My mum sat on the front row with the Doctor, Rory, Mr and Mrs Chandra, the Brig, Liz, Joe, Brendan and his wife. Behind them were John Benton and Mike Yates, Mum's UNIT colleagues as well as Finney and other close friends of mine in the rows behind. Clyde's Mum, Carla, was also sat next to mum.

Just then, the wedding march played. I turned and saw Maria and her dad starting up the aisle. She looked beautiful in her wedding dress. Behind her, Amy, Rani and Jade were dressed in identical dress in different colours: Amy was in red; Rani in the same shade of pink she wore at mum's wedding and Jade was in, what else but green. Behind them was Maria's younger sister, Miley, Sue's daughter. Only seven years old, she trotted along behind them as the flower girl, wearing a lovely pink dress; through different to the ones the Bridesmaids were wearing.

As Maria came alongside, the grey fog descended again, and this time the scene just time jump to the vicar declaring us man and wife. I lent in a kissed Maria. Arm in arm, we headed out of the church followed by our family and friends, As we walked out of the church, the fog descended again and the scene changed to the reception and Clyde's best man speech. It was totally the opposite of what I would be expecting. Instead of being full of Clyde's jokes, it was heart-felt and sincere, more like one I would do. He said that he had been expecting this since the day we met. He could see me and Maria were in love even back then. The one good thing was that he left out the bit about me only being a week old the day we met.

Then the fog descended again. Now the scene was an unusual beach with a cabin. I guessed this was another planet and mine and Maria's honeymoon. I had asked Amy what the Doctor had done with them after they got married. She told me that he had taken them on a honeymoon trip around the best luxury planets in the universe. I guess the Doctor had booked us into a cabin on one of those planets. Then I remembered. We were on Florana. Maria came over to me and smiled. We had been there a month already and still had a month left.

The scene jumped again, this time to the day before we left. Me and Maria were sat on the sofas in the cabin when Maria blurred out. "Luke, I'm pregnant!"

I was speechless. "Pregnant! You mean I'm going to be a daddy."

"Yes." And as she said that, the scene changed again. Now, we were stood in mum's front room with mum, Jade, Maria's mum and dad, Ivan, Sue, Miley, Clyde and Rani. "Mum," I started. "We're expecting." And the whole room was speechless.

"You mean I'm going to be a granny, at my age!" Maria's mum exploded.

"Chrissie, calm down." Mr Jackson and Ivan said simultaneously.

"Calm down! Calm down! Alan, our daughter is 24 and expecting a baby. What do you expect me to do?"

"Look happy for us, mum!" Maria blurred out. "Look, I'm in love with Luke. And I know you don't like this and don't deny it. I known since the moment I told you about us. Just be happy for us."

Mum spoke up before anything erupted. "Oh Luke, Maria. I'm so happy for the pair of you. I'm going to be a grandma. Oh, come here." And she pulled the pair of us into a hug.

Jade stood up. "I'm going to be an auntie. I'm happy for you bro." In the last few years, the two of us had started calling each other 'bro' and 'sis' rather than by our names, unless we were having an argument.

"Thanks sis." I said before we hugged.

Maria bent down to talk to her sister. "What do you think Miley?" She asked.

"You're going to have a baby?" Miley asked.

"Yes," Maria started. "You're going to be an auntie."

"Cool."

Clyde and Rani decide to speak. "Well done mate. At last." Clyde joked.

"I'm happy for both of you," Rani said, before coming over and hugging us. "Well, Luke you didn't take your time. Unlike somebody I know." Since the wedding, Clyde and Rani had started seeing each other, mainly since they sleep together that night.

"Thanks, both of you. You two are the best friends we could ever have." I said.

Then the scene changed again. Now, we were in a maturity ward. Maria had giving birth...to twins. One boy, one girl. Apart from that, they were identical. "Beautiful." Was all I could say expect "Just like their mum."

Now, the room was full with people. Mum, Jade, The Doctor, Amy, Rory, Clyde, Rani, Mr. Jackson, Sue, Miley and Jenny, the Doctor's daughter who had been created in a similar way to me and Jade, expect from just the Doctor's DNA. "So, what are you going to call them?" The Doctor asked.

I smiled at Maria and picked up my son. "Doctor, meet Clyde John Smith."

Clyde beamed. "Mate, you didn't have to do that?"

"I did, Clyde. You're the person who taught me most." I said. By now, the Doctor knew of mine and Jade's origins. "And John's from the Doctor's name."

"My aliases actually." The Doctor said. "And what about madam there?" He asked, pointing down at my daughter who was still lying in her 'fish tank'.

I smiled at Maria. "Jenny Donna Smith." I said. "After Jenny," I gestured at his daughter. "And Donna. In her memory."

"Lovely. They're going to do so many great things. Just like their parents, their aunt Jade and their grandma Sarah Jane."

Mum smiled and took baby Clyde from the Doctor before asking for me to pass baby Jenny to her. "Hello my little grandkids," she said. "Now listen to the stories me and your mummy and daddy..."

"And godparents," I said before turning to Clyde and Rani. "Me and Maria would like you two to be their godparents."

Rani smiled at us. In the last nine months (or eight), Rani had fallen pregnant as well and was due in a few weeks. Her and Clyde had tied the knot in a low-key ceremony at Ealing Town Hall, in front of their parents, me, Maria, Mum and Jade. Me and Maria acted as best man and bridesmaid. ""Deal. If you two become our kid's godparents?" She said.

Maria smiled. "Deal. At least our kids will be like us four." It was September now. September the 7th. Rani was due around in about three weeks time.

The scene jumped again, but stayed in the same room, this time it was Rani on the bed and me and Maria stood by the window. In addition, The Doctor, Amy and Rory weren't there. Instead, Mr and Mrs Chandra and Carla were. And instead of me stood over two 'fish tanks', its Clyde.

Suddenly, he leaned into one of them and picked out one of his kids. Like me and Maria, Clyde and Rani had had twins. And like us as well, they were identical in all ways but their gender. One girl, who Rani was holding, and one boy, who Clyde was now carrying towards me.

He passed his son to me. "Lukey met your godson, Luke Langer." I couldn't believe it. Luke Langer! Clyde had named his son after me. Just like I had with mine. Mum was holding my little delights in her arms while we were looking at our godchildren. After being shown Luke, Clyde walked back over to Rani and swapped Luke for his daughter. "And this," he said as he approach us again. "Is Sarah Rani Langer." I smiled. Rani had used her name in her daughter's name, and used mum's as well.

The fog came again, and now the four of us were stood in Ealing Church again, this time for our children's christening. We all decided to have our children baptised at the same time. Rani had gone into labour a few weeks before she was due, ironically while we were helping mum chase a Slitheen lose on the planet. As a result, my Clyde and Jenny were only a week older than Luke and Sarah. And now we were baptising them. Clyde had decided to give Luke a middle name like the others had, naming him after Sam. Luke Samuel Langer.

The fog came and the scene changed again. We were still in the church, but now I was stood in the doorway of the church with my arm interlinked with Jade's. It was her wedding, to her long-time boyfriend. Just after we defeated the Bane a third time, a new family moved it next door to Rani. A young widow with her two sons. The oldest, Matt, became good friends with me, Maria, Rani and Clyde, while the youngest, Adam, became part of the gang and very good friends with Jade. And now, they were getting married. It had been two years since the kids had been born and now I was walking my sister up the aisle. Since we didn't have a dad, and the Doctor couldn't make it to the wedding, Jade had asked me to do it. Behind us were Maria, Rani and Miley in bridesmaids dress – Rani and Maria in identical jade green dress similar to the ones the bridesmaids wore at mine and Maria's wedding, while Miley was wearing a green dress similar to the one she wore then as well.

The scene changed again. Now, we were stood at the front of the church, the vicar declaring Adam and Jade man and wife. I looked over at my family. Mum was sat with little Clyde and Jenny beside her. Clyde sat next to her, holding Sarah while his mum was sat holding little Luke. It had only been two years, but already our kids were showing signs of taking on our personality. Little Luke was just like Clyde, while little Sarah was just like Rani. Little Clyde was like me, curious about everything, while Jenny was like Maria. The four of us had said they were our gang point two.

The scene changed again. Now, we were back at mum's, a few years later. The four of us were stood in the living room, me, Clyde and Adam in black suits, the girls in black dresses. The Doctor was stood in the kitchen in a black suit as well. Well, when I say the Doctor, I mean all of his regenerations. Some in black versions of their normal clothes, the skinny one in a tuxedo with black Converse (Just like me, Clyde and Adam were wearing. Wasn't really keen on proper shoes). The kids, now ten years old, were running riot. Big Jenny and Amy were trying to keep them in one place while Jade was pushing a pram trying to get my little niece to sleep. Little Hannah Jane.

And then I realised, I was crying. I knew what this was. It was mum's funeral. Mum was dead. Died in her sleep. Not the way I would have expected her to go.

The scene changed again, quickly showing mum's burial, before shifting to the living room of the house. The reading of her will.

"To my dearest son, Luke Smith, I leave the sum of £150,000, my home of Bannerman Road number 13 and my Aunt Lavinia's research papers. To my darling daughter, Jade Williams, I leave the sum of £150,000 and my county house in Morton Harwood. To my grandchildren, Clyde John Smith, Jenny Donna Smith and Hannah Jane Williams, I leave the sum of £150,000 in trust fund until their eighteenth birthday. To the first to pass their driving test, I leave my car. To the others I leave a small sum to buy a car." I saw the grin on my Clyde and Jenny's face light up. Both of them loved mum's little car, and they were very competitive. Both were as smart of me, but had their mum's sense of balance. They were great on a skateboard, unlike me, I fell over every time I tried it. They always were trying to outdo each other at school, and had leaded to me and Maria being pulled in a few times to sort them out. The will reading went on. Mum left Rani her journalist notes and books, and left Clyde a small token. I chuckled, when the solicitor left and Clyde opened the box. Inside was a K-9 unit. Mum had, in her last days, asked me and the Doctor to build a new K-9 model for Clyde. K-9 Mark V. The improved version of mine, though I got the Doctor to update Mark IV after we built Mark V. Clyde was delighted. The other thing was that me and the Doctor built the kids K-9s as well. My Clyde and Jenny had K-9 Mark 4.5, Little Luke and Sarah had K-9 Mark 5.5 while Hannah got K-9 Mark 3.5, through they all had the same technology as Marks IV and V, just a bit smaller.

The fog returned, and then the scene changed to the attic. The six of us, me and Maria, Rani and Clyde and Jade and Adam, were stood facing the four teenager twins. They were fourteen now. Well, about to turn fifteen. We were revealing our secret to them, about Mum, the aliens, The Doctor and telling my two that they were conceived on another planet. And now they were shouting at us, for keeping it secret from them for so many years. Jade was telling them to calm down. She was trying to keep Hannah away from all this until she was in her teens as well. And now, the kids were apologising for shouting and come up and hugging us.

The fog surrounded me again. But now, the fog didn't disappear this time. The fog changed colour from the grey in had been every other time to the red. The face of Ship appeared in front of me. "Luke Smith. This is what your future holds. For you and Maria. This is what you want to happen."

"But my mum. She dies in twenty years time in this timeline," I said. "I can't let that happened."

But then Ship disappeared and the fog faded, and I woke up.

* * *

No one's POV

"Luke," Maria had woken up. She too had seen her and Luke's future up to the point their children found out about the Smith family business, alien hunting. But unlike Luke, she hadn't seen her parent's death. Her mum and dad were still alive in twenty years time. But she had seen something else. The Bane were coming back. And Luke would be getting a sister born in identical circumstances. Both her and Rani would have twins to the two boys. She would be Maria Smith. And now, her boyfriend and future husband was tossing and turning, sweating buckets as he still sleep. "Luke, Wake Up! LUKE!"

Then suddenly, Luke woke and shot up from the bed, tears streaming down his face. "MARIA!" He screamed before she pulled him into a hug. "Maria. Did you see that? Did you? Did you see our future?"

"Yes Luke, I did." She said. "What did you see?"

"I saw...I saw...my Mum's funeral."

"Oh Luke! But you did see everything. The Doctor, The Tardis, our beautiful twins. Your sister, my sister. Oh, Luke! We're both getting younger sisters."

"But, Mum. Maria, she dies in twenty years time. We get married in nine years, the twins are born in ten years time." And Luke broke down in tears. "Maria, I don't know what it means. I never dream. The only times before was when Mrs Wormwood returned, and after we met Eve the first time. And now..." Maria pulled him tighter into her embrace. Was their future going to be as rosy as they had seen? Or would something change their destiny?

* * *

**Can anyone guess what spoilers for this series are?**

**Next Chapter is totally from Sarah Jane's POV. And the title of it is "Sarah Jane's Nightmare." Anyone guess what her nightmare is? Next chapter should be up mid week.**

**Luke is sad :(. Reviews would make him very happy.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo.**


	7. Sarah Jane's Nightmare

**Right, had a bit of writers block and that's why its taken me nearly 2 and a half weeks to finish this chapter. And now to apologis for killing Sarah Jane off in the last chapter, and a prior warning of a main character death in this one. Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, next chapter will be back to standard length, and back to my standard style (No-one POV).**

**Oh, and always confuzzed, Matt is slighty plumper that David. The Tenth Doctor outfit Matt wore in 'The Eleventh Hour' was slighty moditfy and the trousers were the stunt trousers (See DWM 417 if you don't belief me.)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 7 Sarah Jane's Nightmare

**Sarah Jane's POV**

Tossing and turning. I really couldn't get to sleep. Or maybe I was asleep. But, I was just too worried. Luke was still missing, or not home I should say. Still in Danemouth, why though I don't know. Oh, I wish we hadn't had that row before he left. Was that the reason? Or was it something difference?

What's this? A grey mist. The scene in my head of that row changes to one of a morgue. A Morgue? Why would I be there? No, No. It can't be.

"Miss Smith, I'm sorry" The Policemen stood beside me said. "But this is necessary." He nodded to the lady stood by the table. She slowly pulled the sheet back to reveal... no, no it can't be. No, not my Luke. He can't be. He can't be dead. I broke down and sobbed my heart out. "I'm very sorry Miss Smith. He was hit by a car, and pronounced dead at the scene."

The scene faded. No, No, No. Luke isn't dead. He can't be. He's still alive. And he's going to stay that way.

**

* * *

**

No-One's POV

"Sarah, Sarah." Susan said. She and Alan had been awoken by Sarah's screams and she had gone to see to her while Alan had decided to have another look in Luke's bedroom for anything about why he had runaway or if he had planned it. "Sarah!" She shouted, shaking her as well to wake her up.

Sarah woke and shot up from the bed. "Sue!" She shirked, before sobbing in her embrace.

"Nightmare?" Sue asked.

Sarah sobbed. "I saw...I saw..."

"What did you see?" Sue pushed.

"Luke, lying dead in a Police morgue."

"Oh, Aunt Sarah. I'm sorry. But that's hasn't and isn't going to happen. Got that."

"My thoughts exactly." Sarah said.

It was at that moment Alan burst in. "Found something."

"What is it?" Sue asked.

Alan held up a folder. "Details. Seems Sarah Jane that Rani knows more that she's letting on. This folder has details of hotels, campsites and other information about Danemouth. And it's photocopies, not the real stuff. And," He halted, waiting for Sarah's state. "I checked Luke's computer. He used his photocopier several times just before Rani left on holiday. And he made two copies of everything. Oh, and I see about putting some better firewalls up if I was you."

Sarah pulled out of Sue's embrace and smiled. "First of all, I don't want to know what my son has been doing on his computer. And second, it's 2am. Rani and Gita will be back at Heathrow now, at one of the hotels and will be back in the morning. And the first thing we do is confront her. Like you said, that girl knows more than she's letting on. And then, we're going to get Luke."

* * *

**Really Sorry about the lack of updates, still hoping to have this finished by the end of the month, only three chapters left.**

**Chapter 8 Big Trouble**

**Again very sorry about the lack of update, so please review.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo**


	8. Big Trouble

**Ok, I said Thursday, but after last night's amazing Doctor Who (OMG), I got into my strid and got this finish now, enabling me to get the new chapter of SSA done during the week, through expect Chapter 9 and 10 of this before the end of the month. After that, I moving on to my Luke/Jenny series and posting the first of my Pete's World stories about the Doctor's more recent companions in that world (Starting with Sarah Jane herself)**

**Just plot stuff here. Enjoy. Oh and P.S. A small scenrio from the last part will pop up at the end of the next chapter and expect the unexpected.**

* * *

Chapter 8 Big Trouble

The next morning Sarah Jane woke up to find Susan fast asleep in the chair located in the corner of the room. Smiling, she got up, got washed and dressed before going downstairs to find Alan stood in the kitchen cooking breakfast. "Morning." He called when he realised she was stood there. "Sleep alright then?" He asked.

"After that scare, yes." She said, before sighing. "Do you think we should go and see Haresh, tell him about Rani's lies?"

"I think we should wait, have the five pronged attack." When he saw the look on Sarah's face, he continued. "By which I mean, you, me, Sue, her mum and Haresh. With five of us she's not going to lie now is she?"

"Well, Haresh and Gita don't know what we do over here. But, then again, it's better that way. I didn't really want you to find out."

"Well, if hadn't been for the Trickster, I wouldn't have would I?" At the mention of the Trickster, Sarah started sobbing. "Sarah Jane?" Alan asked concerned at what that creature could have done to making her cry. "What happened? Have you battled him since then?"

"Yes, twice." Sarah replied. "He used my parents against me. And then..."

"And then what?"

"He used Peter against me."

"Peter, as in the Peter you were going to marry."

"Yeah. Oh, listen to me; I've been round Clyde too long. But yes. Peter was dead, Alan. Dead before I even met him. The Trickster kept him half alive so he could meet me. And then, when we were married, he would be fully alive again but I would forget about everything. Saving the world."

"And what about your parents? Maria did tell me you were brought up by your Aunt."

Yeah, my Aunt Lavinia the brain box of the family. Well, apart from Luke, I bet he could give her a run for her money. Anyway, my parents were killed in a car crash when I was three months old, back in 1951."

"Hold on, does that mean you're 59?"

"Yes. Anyway, the Trickster tricked me into going back to that day and preventing them from driving off. But the village I was born in is on a fault in time and that enable the Trickster to physically manifest himself in our world and change history. We managed to stop him. Well, when I say we, I mean my parents. They work everything out, who I was and that they had to go, drive off. I was only just getting to know them and then they were gone again. Who can say that they've lost their parents twice?"

"Oh, Sarah Jane" Alan moved over to hug her. "I'm sorry."

"No, No it's fine. All I need is...here. Well, should be here. Now come on, I thought you were cooking."

* * *

At that moment, Rani was sat in the back of a taxi with her mum, heading for Bannerman Road. The way she was sat told Gita that something was up. "Hey, what's up?" She asked her daughter.

"Nothing" Rani replied, sounding a little off.

"You sure? You don't sound alright"

"I'm fine. God, we starting to sound like Sarah Jane and..." And Rani stopped suddenly.

"And Luke," Gita finished off. "Rani dear, Are you sure you don't know anything as to why he ran off?"

Rani remained silent for the rest of the journey.

* * *

"Urgh, what?" Was the first sound Harry heard as he woke up. Where was he? This wasn't his room on Ship? Then he remembered. Ship had been hit and they had crashed back on Earth, back in Danemouth. They had been helped by Sarah Jane's son Luke and his girlfriend Maria. And now, they were staying with them in one of the remaining caravans on the old caravan park just along the front from the town. From the sound he had heard, it sounded like Sam was awake.

Quietly, Harry rose from the bed he had been sat on the day before, he must have fallen asleep, and tiptoed passed the main bedroom to the door alongside it. He pulled it open gently and found Sam sat up on one of the two beds in the room, Eve lying on the other also awake. "You Two aright?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine Harry" Eve said. "If I were you, I would be asking the other two that."

"Why?" Harry and Sam asked.

"Didn't you hear the screaming?"

"No." Sam said. "What screaming?"

"Luke's" a voice said. The three turned to see Maria stood in the doorway, red-eyed and tired. "Last night, we saw our futures."

"So, why was Luke screaming?" Eve asked.

"He saw his mum's funeral" Maria answered, she looked as if she was about to cry. "He saw the next twenty years of our lives. Sorry, _we_ saw the next twenty years. And it's upset him so much that we've had not a wink of sleep since we woke up. And now, he's really upset. He's missing his mum. And he knows soon or later she's going to turn up here to find him. And everything is tearing him apart."

* * *

Rani and Gita had been back barely half an hour when there was a knock on the door. Haresh go up to answer it, knowing full well who it would be.

"Sarah Jane. Alan. Sue. I wasn't expecting you so soon." He said before lowering his voice to a whisper. "Rani only just got back."

"Well, sorry Haresh" Sarah said. "But we have some evidence that she knew about Luke's plans." And she turned to Alan and together showed Haresh two folders full of information about Danemouth, and in one of them, an outline of events. "It seems that they were planning a holiday. Should we."

"Indeed." Haresh invited them in. "Rani has never lied like this before."

Sarah smiled inside. Haresh didn't know the half of Rani's lies. Well, her lies about what really when one at 13 Bannerman Road. She was telling them the truth about work experience with her, but that wasn't always in journalism. She followed Haresh into the living room.

"Rani" Haresh said, in his normal voice. "I want to ask you again. Did you know anything about Luke running away?" Rani remained silent. "Rani, answer me. Please." He was pleading now.

It was at that moment Rani noticed Sarah Jane stood in the doorway with Maria's dad Alan and a women Rani didn't know. Maybe she was Alan's girlfriend. "Rani," Sarah began.

Then everything happened. Rani began sobbing and the gates opened. "Sarah Jane, I'm sorry. I did know Luke wanted to get away from everything. But we were planning on telling you before we did. We were planning a holiday, you know for the three of us. We were going to tell you, honest."

Sarah moved to sit by Rani, pulling her into a hug. "It's ok Rani. But I just wish you had told us that yesterday before we found these." She placed the folders on Rani's lap. "Your information I presume."

"I'm sorry Sarah Jane, I really am." Rani sobbed before looking at her parents. "I'm sorry I lied."

"It's fine Rani" Gita said before Haresh got a chance. "You were looking out for a friend, that's fine. Just don't ever do it again. Right Haresh." Her dad fumed, but nodded in agreement.

"Now then," Sarah said. "I think it's time we went and found the pair. Right then, get ready. We're going to the seaside."

* * *

**If you want to see Luke and Maria's story go on, please review. (That isn't a threat or a promise, its going ahead anyway)**

**Chapters 9 and 10 will be coming sometime in the next week. But I leave you with a preview of the end of the next chapter. Please don't hate me.**

"Mum" Luke cried as he saw his mum climb out of her car.

"Luke" Sarah cried, happy at the sight of her son.

Luke began sprinting towards her, not noticing the oncoming car.

**Preview over.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo.**


	9. Trouble in Danemouth

**Right, The pentimate chapter ready. And before the start, sorry for all the scene changes and for what is about to happen. The Next and final chapter of this story should be up before midnight GMT tonight. After that, I going to finish the first chapters of my new stories and post them on July 1. Next chapter of Steven Smith Adventures should be finished by the weekend, and should be posted after Doctor Who on Saturday.**

**From now, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 9 Trouble in Danemouth

Back in Danemouth, Luke was lying in his sleeping bag still upset at his dream. He was now worried about runaway. Everything that had happened the last few months had gone from his mind and now he was thinking about what was going to happen in his future. The Bane were coming back. A new family were going to move in to Bannerman Road. He would marry Maria, Rani would marry Clyde. They would each have twins, one boy and one girl. He and Maria would travel with the Doctor for a short time, and would honeymoon on another planet. But what really shocked him was seeing his mum's funeral. And now, Maria had left the room to see the others.

"Luke" Maria's soothing voice came floating from the doorway. "Luke, you ok?" She moved slowly back onto the bed to slide alongside him. All Luke could do was start crying again. Maria pulled him into a hug. "Hush now. Everything going to be alright. Sarah Jane will probably be on her way down right now. Don't worry."

"Bbb...uuu...ttt" Luke stuttered.

"But nothing Luke. Everything is going to be ok. You don't have to tell your mum about that dream thing, do you?"

"But I do. Maria, I don't dream. Until Wormwood, I never dreamed. And I still haven't told her about the other dream."

"Wait, what other dream?" Maria asked.

"Just after the last time we were here, I had a dream about what Ship had shown me that time. My Uni graduation. I was going to talk to Mum about it but what with everything and then the exams, I never got a chance."

"So, you're ok now?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be."

"Just checking." Maria said as she moved down to kiss him.

* * *

"Slow down Sarah Jane" Rani called as Sarah barrelled across the road towards her little car. "One question, how are the four of us going to fit in that? And then on the way back, how are six of us going to fit, plus Luke and Maria's gear."

Sarah stopped. "Well..."

"Don't worry Aunt Sarah" Sue said. "I'm going to stay here, look after the house."

"Sorry, I don't mean to be rude but Sarah Jane, who is she?" Rani asked.

"Susan Sullivan, my goddaughter and Alan's fiancée. Well, that setters that. Come on. Danemouth, here we come."

* * *

By now, Luke had gotten out of bed, dressed and the pair had joined the others in the living area.

Eve was up and at Luke's side. "Are you ok Luke? I heard your screams last night." She said.

Luke looked at her. She was wearing the same skinny jeans and Red Converse as the day before but now with a black t-shirt and a red cardigan. If he wasn't dating Maria, he would have snogged her there and then. He knew Clyde would of, regardless of if he was dating anyone. "Yeah, I'm ok."

Sam looked up. "Luke, what did you see? Really?"

Luke gulped. "I saw everything. Mine and Maria's future together. And..." He paused. "And I saw my mum's funeral."

"Oh, Luke. I know what's like to lose your parents." Sam said.

"How?" Maria asked.

"Sam's an orphan. He lost his parents in a car crash ten years ago. Just like mum did." Luke said. "And now, the waiting starts."

"Waiting for what?" Harry asked.

"Sarah Jane's arrival" Maria said. She looked at Luke. The new confidence Luke she had seen two days early had gone and the old, nervous Luke she knew was standing there. The mummy's boy.

* * *

"Sarah Jane, do you want me to drive?" Alan asked after the fifth near-miss in the last few minutes.

"No, Alan. I'm fine" Sarah replied. "I just want to get there and see Luke."

"Well, we not going to if we keep driving like we are" Rani piped up from in the bad. "Do you want Luke's last memory of you to be a row? Do you want him to have lost his mum after only two years of life? Sarah Jane, it would tear him apart."

Rani's words sparked something in Sarah's mind. She had seen Luke's body in a morgue. What if there was a reversal, and it was her lying there? What if Alan and Rani were lying there as well? What would happen to Maria and Luke? What would Haresh and Gita think? Would they blame Luke for the events that led up to the accident? "You're right Rani." She said finally, before pulling into a layby. "Alan, you drive. But carefully. I don't want my little car damaged in anyway."

* * *

"Come on Luke, least we can do is wait on the beach for Sarah Jane and Dad." Maria said, trying to move Luke from where he had sat after they had eaten. "Come on! Besides, we need to see how Ship is doing." Luke remainder unmoving. "Luke!" Maria's voice was sounding more and more urgent. "Luke, you can't just sit here. Listen, Sarah Jane will be on her way here right now. And what will she think if she sees me and not you? What will she think if I brought her back here and saw you sat like this? Answer: She'll think you're still upset about everything."

"But, Maria, I am. I'm upset that I've seen my mum's funeral. I'm not still upset about Peter and the Rakweed and everything else that happened these last few months. I just want my mum." Luke replied before breaking down into an uncontrollable river of tears.

Maria walked over to him and pulled him into a comforting hug. "There, there. Luke, she'll be here soon. And then, you can tell her that yourself."

Sam poked his head through the door. While Maria had been out yesterday, she had also got some more clothes for Sam to wear instead of the jeans, trainers, blue hoddie and t-shirt he had been wearing. Now he was wearing an orange t-shirt with skinny jeans like Eve's and black converse. "You two coming?" he called before noticing the scene before him. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah" Maria said. "Everything's fine. We're just coming." Sam turned and headed back out of the door. She turned back to Luke. "Come on. Let's go. When are we going to get a chance like this again? A day at the beach. Just me and you." He perked up. "Well then, come on." Then she realised. "But maybe we should get dressed." They chuckled before heading back to their bedroom.

* * *

"Stupid Traffic. Move you" Alan blew the horn in frustration over the speech.

"Alan Jackson, don't use language like that!" Sarah scolded. "I'm just glad Luke and Maria aren't here to hear you."

"Don't worry about me, Sarah Jane" Rani said. Since getting in the car, Rani felt as if she wasn't even there. All Sarah Jane had talked about was Luke and Maria, as if they were the only two people in her life. Although she couldn't wait to meet Maria in person, she couldn't help but feel the jealous she had previously felt bubbling up again. "I heard Dad using language like that all the time."

"Oh, sorry Rani. I forgot you were there. I just got Luke on my mind." Sarah said.

"And Maria" Rani muttered under her breath.

* * *

Back in Danemouth, Luke smiled as the four teens lay on the beach staring at the sky. Harry had gone off to check on Ship's progress. And for now, Luke was content with just lying and wait. Maria was by his side, and nothing was going to break the happy moment.

"Hey." The four teens turned their heads to see Harry running along the beach from where Ship was. "Hey, come quick!" Quickly, the four jumped to their feet and ran along the beach after Harry.

As they approached Ship, Harry stopped behind a rock. "Look" He said, pointing over to where Ship was. Stood around her were several groups of soldiers.

"UNIT" Luke said.

"Wait! That's UNIT?" Maria asked. Luke nodded. Although Luke had met some of UNIT's finest, the Brigadier Sir Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart and Martha Jones, and come across them with his mum when Mrs Wormwood returned, both times Maria had been absent; when he met Martha she was in Cornwall and the Brig she had moved to America.

"Hold on. What in the world is UNIT?" Harry asked.

"Unified Intelligence Taskforce. They hunt aliens. Mum used to be associated with them, when she travelled with the Doctor." Luke said.

"What are they doing here though?" Sam asked.

"They'll have spotted you crashing through the atmosphere on their radars. Just like Mr. Smith will have done. It's just they got here before mum, but after us. If we hadn't been here, Eve would have been carted off by them for integration" Luke pointed at Eve first before pointing at Harry and Sam. "And you two would have been found out and return to your old life." He knew Sam didn't like his life in the children's home. He preferred to be alone and keep himself to himself.

"So, if you'd waited..." Maria started.

"Everything we did last time would have been undone." Luke finished.

"What do you mean, if you'd waited?" Sam asked.

"I was going to wait till Rani and Clyde got back. Me and Rani planned for this to be a proper holiday, for the three of us. Well, if we'd known, the four of us." Luke said. Just then, his secret phone started ringing. He answered. "Rani."

"Luke," From the sound of her voice, she was trying not to be heard. "Where are you?"

"On the beach. By the crashed Ship."

"What? Ship! Back on Earth."

"Yes."

"Is Eve ok? And Sam? What about Harry?"

"They're fine. But, listen. Why are you whispering?"

"I'm in your mum's car. We just outside Danemouth now. That's why. Your mum and Maria's dad are sat in front of me. I have to keep quiet; I'm already in trouble with dad. Mum's ok about it. So, what going on?"

"UNIT. There here. Checking the crash site. How much longer are you going to be?"

"Luke?" Maria questioned.

"It's Rani" He told her, moving the phone receiver from his mouth. "She with mum and your dad. There're just outside Danemouth now." He perked up.

"Luke?" Rani's whispering voice came through the phone.

"I'm here. Just speaking to Maria. So, how much longer?"

"Well" She started, but then Luke noticed his mum's little green car driving along the front. It pulled up in the car park by the old theme park. Luke watched as his mum and Alan climbed out. Quickly, he hung up. "Mum" Luke cried.

"Luke" Sarah cried, happy at the sight of her son. Luke began sprinting towards her, not noticing the oncoming car. "LUKE!" Sarah cried. Was her nightmare about to come true?

* * *

**Oh, cliffhanger!**

**And you don't have to wait a week like Doctor Who, next chapter later today.**

**Review and tell me what you think. (Prephaps to hide from oncoming angry mob:( )**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo.**


	10. Reunion

**And at last, it is complete. The end of the first story in my 'Luke/Maria series'. Next story in this series "Revenge of the Autons" will be here very soon.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 10 Reunion

Luke barrelled towards his mum. He was just happy to see her.

"LUKE!" Maria cried at her boyfriend. He turned his head to see the oncoming car, but he didn't have any time to stop. "Eve, help him." Maria turned to Eve. "Please?" A tear trickled down her check.

Eve thought for a moment. Then, slowly raised her arm in the direction of the car. It suddenly came to a stop, just slightly clipping Luke. He stumbled backwards slightly before falling on his back.

Sarah didn't think twice and barrelled across to her son. He had banged his head slightly and was unconscious. "Oh, Luke" She said, cradling him in her arms.

"Mum?" Luke started to open his eyes, speaking slowly and softly. "Mum?"

"Luke, oh Luke." She said, hugging him in her arms. "Don't ever do anything like this ever again. Got that?"

"By anything you mean?"

"Running away, or crossing the road without looking both ways. Honestly you think you would have leaned that after last Christmas."

"I'm sorry mum" He started to cry.

"No Luke, I'm sorry. I should have asked you if anything was wrong. Instead I just kept going on asking if you were ok." Then she thought and turned from her comforting voice to her questioning voice. "Why didn't you just tell me you were upset?"

"Mum!" he atomised. "There are something you can't tell your mum."

Sarah chuckled. "Now you really are a proper teenager. Not telling his mum anything." Luke chuckled as well.

Maria appeared at his other side. "Luke, Luke. You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" He said, before he pulled her hand into his own.

Sarah watched as Maria bent down and planted a kiss on Luke's lips. "Is there something I should know about?" She asked.

The two teens blushed. "She loves me mum" Luke said. "Just like I love her."

Sarah smiled as Alan and Rani joined her. "DAD!" Maria shouted as she jumped from Luke's side to hug her dad. Rani watched as the two families reunited. Maria came out of the hug and turned to look at Rani. "Rani, right. Please to finally meet you." She said.

"Yeah, and you" Rani replied. The small amount of jealous the two girls felt about the other bubbling to the surface. It was at that moment Harry, Sam and Eve walked over. "Sam!" Rani ran over and hugged her old friend. She looked over Eve. "Wow, Eve. You look...beautiful."

"So do you Rani" Eve said, giggling like a normal teenage girl would. She turned to Sarah. "Sarah Jane."

"Hello Eve" Sarah said, not moving from where she was, still kneeling on the road. The car had drove round them and since then no more cars had come down the street. "One of Ship's powers I expect. Hello Harry" She looked at the elderly man. "Had a nice trip?"

"Yes indeed. I think now, I should head home for a short time." He said. When he saw the look on Eve's face. "To get some clothes and other bits and bobs. You and Sam have new stuff and more clothes. I need some." And he hurried off towards the theme park.

Luke looked up at his mum and remember. "UNIT!" he said.

"What do you mean, UNIT?" Sarah asked.

"They're here. At the crash site. Mum, Ship still has..." He looked at his watch. "28 hours before she can take off. We have to help Eve. Ship diverted all power to repairs and keeping Eve looking human. If UNIT take her away, we'll be in big trouble."

"Luke's right, Sarah Jane" Rani said. "If UNIT power Ship down, they'll get Eve. Sam and Harry, they have to go back to their old lives. Please, Sarah Jane."

Sarah watched as five pairs of teenage eyes stated at her. "Right, then" She said finally, pulling her phone out and dialling a number. "Hello, Alistair...Sarah Jane here...Well, it's about the crashed spaceship in Danemouth...yes, you see, the alien in the ship is peaceful and only crashed to earth after being hit by a blast for a Judoon pursuit craft when it cross its path during a chase...Mr. Smith of course...Well, she's here with us...Me, Luke, Rani, and our friends from America Maria and her dad...Oh and her companions...Humans, yes...A boy called Sam and the old theme park's caretaker...Yes those that when missing a few months ago...yes that ship...thank you. Bye, then. Me and Luke would love to come to Sunday diner one week. Bye." She hung up. "All sorted."

"The Brig?" Luke asked.

"Good old Alastair. By the way, we're invited to Sunday lunch whenever we can get down there." Sarah said.

Just then, one of the UNIT captains walked towards them. "Sarah Jane Smith?" She asked.

"Yes" Sarah said.

"Right. I'm Captain Price. I trust you will be able to sort everything out." Price said.

"Oh, I assure you Captain Price, I will. I've been involved with aliens since before you were born. I will make sure Eve and her friends get off, if you leave us to it." Sarah said firmly. Luke smiled. He knew his mum wasn't keen on UNIT and their ways. "Come on then."She said, pushing Luke gently up until he was in a sitting position before standing and pulling him to his feet. "Show me were Ship crashed. And then home." And Luke's smile got bigger.

* * *

By the time the gang reached Ship, the UNIT soldiers were heading back towards their jeeps on the road. Luke lead them over to the door and they went in.

"Ship" Eve called.

"Eve, I trust everything is fine." Ship said.

"Yes." Eve said.

"Ship" Sarah said.

"Sarah Jane Smith. How pleasant it is to see you" Ship said.

"Ship, what is your damage status?" Luke asked.

"Damage Status at 25%. Time for repairs expected to be approximately 25 hours." Ship said.

"What's damaged?" Luke asked.

"The Pilot Software." Ship said.

"Mum, I have an idea." Luke turned to his mum. "Could I borrow your phone?"

"Sure Luke" Sarah said, handing Luke her phone. She didn't know what he was planning but she trusted him. He was her son, her only child. And she had to trust him.

Luke dialled a number and hit the call button. "K-9, I need you." He said.

Just then, a shimmering light appeared by Luke. K-9 appeared. "Master Luke." He said.

"K-9" Sarah said, understanding. "Can you interface with Ship? Find the Pilot Software."

"Affirmation Mistress" K-9 moved to interface with Ship. "Locating Pilot Software. Running system. All power restored." He rolled back. "Do you need me anymore Mistress, Master Luke?"

"No K-9, see you later" Luke said. And in a shimmer, K-9 disappeared.

"All damage repaired" Ship said.

Sam and Harry looked over at Eve. "Ready to go?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Eve moved to stand in front of him before leaning in and kissing him.

Sam was momentarily stunned, but then returned the kiss. Luke smiled. He knew it! Well, they did it differently to the way he and Maria had admitted they loved each other.

They pulled away. "Love you" Eve said.

"Love you too" Sam said, before turning to look at Luke and Maria. "Thank you. All of you."

Luke had an idea. He pulled out his sonic pen out of his jacket pocket, before pulling the secret phone out. He pointed the sonic at the phone and pressed the button, before handing the phone to Sam. "Here, keep this. Keep in touch." He said.

Rani and Maria smiled while Sarah looked at him. "Oi mister. One, when did you build that?" She pointed at the pen. "And two, why did you just given him your..." She looked as Luke produced his mobile. "Why did you have two mobiles?" She looked at Rani. "Did you have something to do with this?"

"Sorry Sarah Jane. But we had to keep our plans a secret, even from Clyde."

"Oh right."

"I'm sorry Mum." Luke said again.

"Luke, stop that. We have nothing to be sorry for. It's just the life we lead. I'm sorry for being so...so..."

"Motherly?" Maria suggested.

"Yeah, motherly. I was just worried. You, Luke Smith, are the child I have always wanted. Now, there I said it. Now, let's go home." Sarah said.

Luke smiled. "Yeah" He turned to Sam and Eve. "Visit again. And keep in touch. I've activated Universal Roaming on that phone. And me and Rani have the number and I've save our numbers in it as well."

"Again, thank you." Sam said.

"Sarah Jane. You must leave now." Ship said.

"Right come on you, show us were you stayed."

"Bye" the three teens called as they followed Sarah and Alan out of Ship.

"Bye" Eve and Sam called back. Harry just waved.

* * *

Soon, the Bannerman Road team were back in the car heading home. Sarah had let Alan drive again, content to sit and look in the rear-view mirror at her son. Luke was sat between the two girls, who had yet to say a single word to each other apart from the hellos. Luke looked to be trying to make them talk to one another. They were almost at Bannerman Road when he gave up. Sarah just shook her head. That was the first time Luke had ever given up.

As the car pulled into the drive, Sarah saw Sue standing outside with Chrissie, Haresh and Gita. As they got out of the car, Chrissie flung herself at her daughter. "Oh Maria. I was so worried. Why did you?"

"Mum, I'm sorry" Maria said. "I wasn't punishing you or anything. It was just Luke need sometime away."

"Well, why didn't Calamity Jane book them a holiday?"

"Well, Chrissie" Sarah said. "I don't need to book a holiday. Luke, Maria, Alan how about a week in the county at my house."

"Wait, Sarah" Gita said "You have a house in the county?"

"Sure. My Aunt Lavinia's old home in Gloucestershire. I inherited it when she passed on. So, what do you think? Hey, we could go this week."

"What about next weekend?" Luke said. It would give him time to get his two friends, or his girlfriend and his girl mate, talking to one another.

"Sure. Rani, do you want to come?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know. I'll think about it." Rani replied, before turning to her father. "Dad, I'm really sorry. And I will accept any punishment you see fit."

Haresh smiled. "No Rani, I think you've learned your lesson already. And I think maybe you should go with Sarah Jane. A week in the county. I would join you, but I'm still at work."

Gita grinned. "I'd come but I've got too many orders to fill. Blooming Lovely's business is booming."

Chrissie looked at her. "Blooming Lovely's. You're Blooming Lovely's" Her smile widen. "Can we talk? I called inquiring about your wedding arrangement."

Gita chuckled. "That was you. Well come on then, if we're going to talk we need a cuppa."

Chrissie grinned. "Yeah. And since I guess your Rani and my Maria might become friends, since they're both friends with Luke and Clyde, you two should come to the wedding as well."

Alan smiled at the sudden change in Chrissie. "And" Alan added "You'll be invited to mine and Sue's wedding in Washington."

"Oh, we'll love to" Gita said. "Now, then dear, let me show you my range. Come on Haresh, someone's got to make the tea." And the pair headed across the road followed by a confused Haresh.

"Right then, tea I think. Rani, are you staying?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, sure" Rani said, her heart not really sounding like it was in it.

"Right, come on."

"Home, Sweet Home" Luke said as the five of them headed inside.

* * *

Over diner, Luke watched the looks Maria and Rani gave each other. He knew that before Clyde came back off holiday, he needed to make sure the two girls were at least talking. And he had the perfect way.

After diner, Rani went up to the attic, saying she wanted to borrow a journalist technique book off his mum. Luke got up, saying he needed the toilet, which was true, before then heading up to the attic. "Rani?" Luke asked as he entered the attic. He found her crying on the settee. "Rani. Rani. What's wrong?"

"What do you care?" Rani snapped at him. "All you've done since we came and brought you home is talk with Maria as if she's the only other person in the world."

"Rani, that because me and Maria, we're sorta going out." And that brought a smile to Rani's face. "What?"

"Well, it took you long enough. Better it was romantic."

"No, we just blurted it out. Not really romantic."

"Boys" Rani muttered. "So, that why you've been ignoring me."

"No. Rani, I'd never ignore you. You're my friend. But now, listen to me. You need to talk to Maria. You and her have a lot in common."

"Does that come from the fact we both lived in the same house, both are friends with you and Clyde and that we both have chased aliens."

"No. Well, apart from them things. Ok, yeah the second one. You two are our mates, and I don't want to spend the whole summer having to ignore either one of you. And before you say that you're jealous of her, and don't deny it, do you want to know what she thinks of you?"

"Well, go on then."

"She was, or is still a tiny bit, jealous of you. Because all me and Clyde went on about to her for that first week was you. And she felt like she was being pushed out."

"Well, I just feel that I'm not as good as her. She dealt with Aliens here before moving to America and continues to help them over there."

"But Rani. You are you and she is her. You're two different people but have the same thing in common. Not many people can say they're friends with a genetically engineered Teenage Genius, a robot dog and a alien super computer who fights aliens on a daily bases."

"You're right Luke. Sorry."

"No problem. Why don't you talk to her?" Luke saw her look down. "Do you want me to tell her want you told me?"

"Could you? Please Luke. I do want to be friends with her, but I don't want to be the one to break the ice. Please?"

"Sure Rani, I'll talk to her tonight."

"Thanks Luke." Rani moved over and hugged him.

* * *

"Right, I think we should have an early night" Sarah Jane smiled at her son. "Luke, I was so worried."

"Sorry Mum" Luke said, for something like the hundredth time that day, before yawning. "You're right. I could do with an early night."

Maria smiled at him before she too yawned. "And you, young lady, definitely need one. Flying back here and then spending two nights without sleep. Bed now." Alan teased. The two teens grinned at each other, before barrelling their way up the stairs. Alan turned to Sarah Jane. "So, what do you think?"

Sarah smiled. "They're in love Alan. Just like you and Sue. I just hope everything works out, with you and Maria halfway across the world I mean. I don't know many long-distance relationships that have lasted."

"But you said yourself Aunt Sarah" Sue spoke up. "The two of them are in love, and probably have been for a long while; they'll make sure nothing stands in their way."

"You're right, nothing will stop them." Sarah yawned. "Think I should follow them. Night."

* * *

Upstairs Luke smiled. Home is where the heart is. And he was now home. With his mum and with his girlfriend. And now all he had to do was talk to Maria about Rani and sort everything out. The two girls needed to be friends or else the holidays would be a big pain in the bum. He knew Rani wanted to be friends with Maria, but he still didn't know if Maria wanted to be friends with Rani. At the moment, he was stood outside his room waiting for Maria to get changed. His mum had gone to bed as well. He knocked on the door. "Maria, you ready yet?" He called.

"Yeah, I've been ready for the last five minutes. You can come in now." She called back.

"Hang on, shouldn't it be me say that. It is my room anyway."

"Yeah, yeah." He opened the door to see Maria sat on the edge of his bed. "Luke, can we talk?"

Luke just stood there flabbergasted. "What about?"

"Rani." Was all Maria had to say.

"Oh. What about Rani?"

"Well. Luke, I know you talked to her early."

"Oh."

"What did you talk about?" She asked.

"You."

"Me? Why?"

"She wanted to know why I was ignoring her."

"Oh."

"And she said she wanted to get to know you."

"She told you this."

"Well, it took a bit of work. She said she was a bit jealous of you, for being here first. For still being involved with aliens over in America. For being our friend first. But she does want to be friends."

"Luke, you didn't tell her about me being jealous of her, did you?"

"Yes." Maria gave his a death stare. "I had to, it was the only way. But, will you talk to her tomorrow?"

"Only if you're there with us."

"Sure. Now, are you going to get off my bed or what?"

"You really are a proper teenager now." She smiled, before hoping off the bed, giving Luke a kiss before jumping on the mattress. "Night."

"Goodnight Mistress Maria, Goodnight Master Luke" K-9 said.

"Night Maria, Night K-9." Luke said, before switching the lamp off.

* * *

The sunlight streaming in the curtains woke Luke the next morning. Rolling onto his side, he was surprised to see Maria alongside him in the bed, holding on to him as if he was her lifeline. "Maria" He said, gently nudging her.

"Urgh, what" She said sleepily, rubbing her eyes. "Oh, Luke. What, where am I? Wasn't I on a mattress? What are you...?" She was cut off by the opening of the door.

"Good Morning..." Sarah Jane walked in. "Oh, sorry."

"Wait Mum, there's nothing going on." Luke said. "Maria must have been sleepwalking. She started on the mattress and ended up with me in the bed."

"Oh, sorry, sorry. I didn't know. I forgot. I got up to go to the toilet and when I came back, I just got into the bed." Maria said.

"No, no Maria. It happens to the best of us." Sarah Jane smiled. "Breakfast. And don't worry, I won't tell your dad"

"Thanks Sarah Jane. Breakfast would be nice."

* * *

After breakfast, Rani came over. She had thought about the offer to join them at Sarah Jane's county house, and had decided to tag along. But still, neither she nor Maria made any attempt to speak to one another. And Luke had had enough. At the moment, the three of them were sat in his room, Luke chatting between them. "I'm just going to get a drink" He said innocently, before hurrying out of the room, closing the door behind him. Quickly, he pulled out his sonic pen and locked the door.

"Oh, Mister. What do you think you're doing?" He turned to see his mum stood right behind him. "Why are you locking your door?"

"Luke, Luke. Open this door" Maria called from the other side.

"Luke, this isn't funny. Just let us out." Rani cried.

"Two seconds mum." He turned back to the door. "Not until you two start talking to each other. I want the two of you to be friends. You're both my friend, and I don't want the holidays to be ruined" He turned back to his mum. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." She followed him down to the kitchen. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I'm..." He paused.

"Luke. Is it about Maria?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah. It's just, oh I don't know."

"Is it about the long distance problem? Or that it might ruin your friendship with her?"

"Mum, can I tell you something?" He said nervously.

Sarah looked at him. What could he have to tell her that could make him so nervous. "Of course Luke. You can tell your old mum anything."

Luke sighed. "The night we were in Danemouth, I had a dream."

Sarah looked shock. That's why he looks so nervous. He has never knowingly had a dream. The only time she knew he had had a dream was when Mrs Wormwood returned. "What was it about?" She asked.

"The future" he said after a short silence. "Mine and Maria's future mum. I saw us travelling in the Tardis, our wedding day, our honeymoon, the day our children were born, the day Clyde and Rani's kids were born" he smiled "And then..." He paused, not wanting to give too much away. "I saw your funeral." He started crying.

Sarah moved to hug him. "Oh Luke. I'm sorry you saw that. I had a dream as well, a bit like that."

Luke sniffed. "What did you see?"

"I saw you, lying in a morgue, dead. Hit by a car. Why do you think I scream yesterday."

"Oh mum, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. But, last time. When we met Eve the first time, I had a dream about what I'd seen that time."

"Luke, why didn't you tell me this sooner."

"When did I have a chance. There was Peter, then Lisa, the Rakweed, then the exams, there wasn't any time."

"Oh Luke. You are ok, aren't you?"

"I am now." He hugged her tight. "Think the girls are talking now?" He asked.

The pair headed back upstairs to Luke's room. When they got there, Alan and Sue were stood outside. "Why's the door locked? And why's it so quiet?" Alan asked.

Luke smiled and pulled out his sonic and zapped the door, opening it to reveal Rani and Maria sat on his bed, laugh and joking. "And he was like, up, down, up, down and Clyde did everything he said." Rani joked, before seeing the door was now open. "Thanks Luke."

Maria got up off the bed and kissed Luke on the check. "Thank you."

He smiled. "Sorry but it was the only way. Trap the two of you, and you would have to talk."

"Well it worked. And thank you again. I love you." She said.

"I love you too." He replied, leaning in to kiss her. "And I always will."

* * *

**And at last, its done.**

**Review please and tell me if you really liked it. And any critisiams will be taking into account for the next story.**

**Next series I will be posting will be the first chapter of the first story of the 'Luke/Jenny' series, entitled 'The Lost Girl' (the story) and 'The Mysterious Girl' (the chapter).**

**Thanks for reading. Kuyoyo**


End file.
